


New Beginning

by iLuvSteterundSterek



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Lovers, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Stiles Stilinski & Jarvis Bromance, Stiles Stilinski & Phil Coulson Feels, Stiles Stilinski & Thor Bromance, horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLuvSteterundSterek/pseuds/iLuvSteterundSterek
Summary: Stiles is finally done with Scott, he's a horrible alpha, friend, and person. His dad agrees and sends him off to live with an uncle he didn't know he had... who lives at the Avengers Tower?!





	1. Pack and All it Doesn't Mean

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this longer, though this can be a stand alone. I think the Uncle is gonna be Phil Coulson and Stiles moves to NYC and lives in the Avengers Tower and ends up in a relationship with Steve Rogers. Derek may make an appearance later, maybe the pack of douches may as well, though it's highly unlikely that anything will be forgiven. I'm thinking of making Stiles magical as well.
> 
> C.D.

Stiles was really getting sick of Scott. Since he became a ‘true alpha,’ Scott had taken that to mean that he was always in the right, that he was better than everyone else. It was getting ridiculous. At first, it didn’t really affect him. Scott hadn’t been the best friend he thought he was since Allison. Then the nogistune and Donovan and Theo happened, and the chasm between the two seem irrevocable.

Stiles knew that Scott looked at him different, that Theo was whispering in his ear, and that he still blamed Stiles for Allison’s death. That definitely hurt since he was still dealing with the guilt of what happened during the nogitsune. Thankfully, his dad was being super supportive, and he was starting to actually believe that just because the nogitsune chose him, it doesn’t mean he’s weak. Deaton told him the reason that he was targeted by the nogitsune, and it made sense, but the mind and feelings never seemed to be rational.

Since Scott seemed to be pushing him away, though, so was the rest of the pack. Kira sent him a sad smile every once in a while, but all-in-all, the others mostly ignored him, other than the mean looks from Scott and Isaac, and damn, didn’t that burn.

This week, the ‘Big Bad’ was a small drove of pixies. According to the Hale and Argent bestiaries, pixies were nasty shit. The only option was to kill them. They were evil little tricksters, they looked small and cute but they were not. When they were out for blood, they could take out an entire town of humans.

“Scott,” Stiles signed for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Both bestiaries cited that pixies are bad, real bad. The only option is to kill them.”

“No, Stiles,” Scott sneered, Stiles flinching at the level of venom in his name. “You may be okay with murder but I’m the alpha here. You may not value life, but I do. We can talk to them, find a solution.”

Stiles huffed. “No, Scott, that’s not what’s gonna happen. Pixies aren’t exactly that smart. And whatever intelligence they have they use to murder people. They’ve already killed a little girl, are you really prepared for more blood on your hands?”

Scott flashed his alpha eyes at Stiles, claws unsheathing, and advancing on Stiles. “You,” Scott punctuated this with a stab of his finger in Stiles chest, not seeming to care that Stiles was in pain and he had drawn blood. “May be okay with having blood on your hands, more blood, but I value life. You’re useless, just a stupid, weak human, who’s blood thirsty. You killed Donavan in cold blood-”

Stiles hands balled in frustrated fists. “Donovan was self-defense. Theo’s manipulating you!”

“No, Stiles!” Scott roared. “I thought we got past this! This has nothing to do with Theo. This has to do with you being a murderer!”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Scott?! Self-defense! It was self-defense! Would you have rather he killed me?!”

“Yes!” Scott roars, shifted into his beta shift. “You would have been better off dead! We would have been better off with you dead! You murdered Allison!!”

Silence fell and Stiles was fighting back tears, several cuts in his chest, shirt soaked in blood and an angry alpha basically snapping his jaws at his face.

“How da-re you, Scott?” Stiles voice broke. Pleading eyes meeting vicious eyes. “That wasn’t me. How can you still blame me for that?”

“Because!” Scott snarled. “Because of your weakness, Allison is dead. She was far better than you ever will be. We’d have all been much happier if you”-another clawed jab-“were the one to die.”

Stiles looked absolutely wrecked. He looked to those around him, witnessing what had just happened. Kira’s bottom lip was quivering, not meeting his eyes. Isaac met his eyes with such loathing that he flinched. Lydia just looked disinterested, apparently too below her. Liam just looked confused, eyes wide. Theo, the bastard, just looked smug. None of them moved to help him, defend him either in words or against the claws raking through his skin.

Scott looked down at him, pure loathing in his eyes, no once of pity or empathy. “You need to leave, Stiles. None of us want you here, you don’t belong here. You never were and never will be pack. We have no use for the likes of you,” he sneered.

After a breath, Stiles started to sob, looking around at the people who used to be his friends, people who didn’t care enough to defend him. He ran out the door, and climbed into his jeep as fast as he could. He knew that he shouldn’t drive this affected, his dad was the sheriff, he was acutely aware of these things, but he just needed to get out of there. Get away from them as soon as possible.

He drove the speed limit, holding his tears in the entire ride home, breath ragged. When he got home, he wasn’t sure if he was upset or thankful that his father was home. He got up the porch and in the door before he broke down sobbing. He felt his father’s arms wrapped around him. At first he sounded worried, though Stiles wasn’t able to make out words, but eventually he settled into soothing Stiles with gentle words and light touches.

Stiles didn’t remember falling asleep, or passing out, but he woke up in his own bed wrapped up in his favorite blanket. He blearily rubbed his eyes, looking at his bedside alarm clock, 8:02 PM. That means that he only slept for about two hours.

He got up, pulled on a pain of pajama pants, noticing that his chest was bandaged now, and headed downstairs. The sheriff was sitting at the kitchen counter, a cup of tea in his hand and an aged expression on his face.

Stiles grabbed some of the coffee that he put on before the pack meeting, cold now, and gingerly sat down across from his father.

“You bandaged my chest?” Stiles finally asked.

“Yeah,” his father said, his voice tired. “While you were asleep.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before John finally broke. “What happened, son?” He asked gently.

Stiles teared up and his breathing grew ragged just thinking about it. He took one, big, slow breath, trying to calm down. “Scott. Scott, he… He got mad and then he was saying that I’m bloodthirsty and a murderer. That I killed Allison and it would have been better if I-” a sob interrupted him.

John rushed over to his son. Worried but also pissed as all hell at Scott. “Scott did that? Tore up your chest?”

Stiles nodded. “The little girl that was killed was killed by pixies. Both the Hale and Argent bestiaries say that there is no dealing with them. You either kill them or they can wipe out entire towns. That’s what I said, but then Scott got on about me being useless, and weak, and that I should have died-”

John cradled his son closer, already planning all the horrible things that he would do to McCall. He used to be like a son, but Stiles was always going to be his number one. This might make things difficult between him and Melissa, but Stiles was like a son to her as well and he knew she would be almost as pissed as he  
was.

“And they all just stood there. No one did anything, they just”-sob-“they just let him-”

John hushed his son. “It’s okay, kiddo. It’s okay, he was wrong. They were all wrong. None of that was your fault, none of it.”

Stiles sobbed loudly one more time before trying to quiet down again to talk. “I can’t stay here, Dad. I just can’t. At least not now, not after what they did, what he did. I want to leave, at least for a little while. It’s close enough to the end of the semester and I’ve already got the credits I need to graduate. I just can’t be here.”

“I understand, I understand,” John murmured, soothing his son, petting his hair. “I can makes some calls tomorrow morning, ask about taking the finals for the classes you’re taking now or just skipping right to graduating, it probably won’t be a problem. Once we settle that, I can send you to visit an uncle in New York.”

Stiles hiccupped, rubbing the tears under his eyes away. “I didn’t realize I had an  
uncle. And New York, as in the big apple, I’ve always wanted to visit.”

John continued to soothe Stiles, petting his hair and rubbing his back. “I know,” he said with a gentle smile. “And he was your mother’s brother, after she died, we never really kept in contact that often. Just the holiday cards every year. But he’s been asking about actually meeting you, seeing the man that you’ve become. I can call him tomorrow as well.”

Stiles sniffled, “Thanks, Tata,” using the language that his mother so loved. After she dies, both of them couldn’t really stand the painful reminder of her.

John and Stiles stayed like that for a little while longer, feeling safe and comfortable. Eventually they separated, going to bed, the promise of tomorrow finally hopeful for Stiles.


	2. Goodbye Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional goodbyes for the Stilinski's

The next day, John called in to work, citing a family emergency, and called Stiles’ out of school for the same reason. It was technically true and Stiles needed a little down time. Plus, John was the sheriff so he could.

Figuring out Stiles school was surprisingly easy. Stiles could have graduated already but he wanted to stay with his friends, and John had been fine with that. He ended up convincing the school that Stiles didn’t need to finish out the school year, and to just process his graduation.

The next call was to the uncle John told Stiles about.

“Hey, John. What is it you’re calling about? We usually don’t interact outside holiday and birthday phone calls.”

John sighed, “Yeah, I know. I’m trying to be better but it’s hard.”

“It’s okay, John. You’re a single parent and the sheriff of a town that’s a supernatural beacon. I understand, trust me.”

John laughed. “That you do, Phil. I was actually calling about Stiles. We’ve talked about him visiting you and he’s had a pretty bad blowout with his friends and wants to get out of Beacon for a while.”

“No problem. I’d love to officially meet my nephew. And from what you’ve told me about what he’s been through he deserves to get away for a while. How will school work?”

“He already had enough credits to graduate so I just convinced the school to let him drop the school year and graduate early.”

“You did say he was smart.”

John chuckled. “Smarter than his own good. And hopefully being away from this town and it’s memories and the supernatural will help him.”

“Hopefully,” Phil agreed. “You do know where he’d be staying though right?”

John smirked. “Yeah, he’s gonna freak out when he realizes. It’ll be a nice surprise for once.”

Phil hummed on the other end. “When should I be expecting him?”

“I’ll probably book a flight the arrives sometime in the next week.”

“Just call me when you get them booked. And I’m gonna help pay for the tickets.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“But I want to. You know I don’t have many things to spend my money on, and my only nephew is a really good choice.”

“You’re gonna spoil him, aren’t you?” John groaned, good-naturedly.

“I’m gonna try my best,” Phil chuckled.

“Don’t give him too big a head, we need him to fit on the plane when he comes back.”

“We’ll see,” Phil said, and John could hear the smirk in his voice.

After ending his phone call with Phil, John looked up flights from California to New York, finding several in the next week. While John was looking the times over, Stiles finally woke up and came stumbling down the stairs, eyes barely open and stealing his father’s coffee.

John just chuckled. “Morning, kiddo. You sleep good?”

Stiles just shrugged, eyes still not completely open.

“I called the school and you are officially a graduate, congratulations. You don’t ever have to go back to BHHS. I called your uncle as well and he’s expecting you sometime this week.”

Stiles looked surprised at how quickly his father had gotten everything prepared for leaving Beacon Hills. “Wow, when am I catching a flight there?”

For the next half an hour, John and Stiles looked over the available flights and John telling Stiles a little about his uncle. They eventually settled on a flight in two days, at nine in the morning, hopefully not horribly early. Stiles also determined that Uncle Phil sounded like a cool guy and it might be nice to get to know his mother’s brother, make him feel even closer to her.

Packing was mostly all easy stuff. His closet didn’t have a lot of clothes so one duffel bag was most of his clothes. Electronics were obviously necessary, but other than that there wasn’t much. Deciding which books to take was a decision though. He ended up taking ten books and a handful of comics. Leaving his jeep behind was difficult, though. Roscoe had been with him through so much, not only was she his mom’s, she’d also helped saving people. She was Stiles pride and joy and it was difficult to leave her but he knew he’d eventually be back.

John and Stiles spent as much time together during the days leading up to Stiles flight. John had made Stile promise that there would be texts every day, phone calls at least every other day, and video chatting once or twice a week. Stiles rolled his eyes but promised that he would keep in touch as often as possible. The time difference would be a little difficult but nothing too serious.

At the airport, John reeled Stiles into a bone crushing hug. “God. You’re all grown up, huh, kid?”

Stiles laughed, a little misty eyed. “Tata, I’ll see you again before you know it. If only to visit before I head off to university.”

Father and son separate, taking a second to compose themselves before Stiles grabbed his luggage.

“Love you, dad!” Stiles called over his shoulder.

“Remember,” John called after his son, “text or call me when you land! I love you, kid!”

“Don’t worry, I will! Love you, too!” Stiles and John got misty eyed once more, saying goodbye to the only family that they’ve had for a long time.

The wait for the plane was uneventful, and so was the flight itself. Stiles was excited and terrified at what this trip to New York and this new chapter of his life meant for him. But he had a good feeling that something amazing was waiting for him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: New York, Uncle Phil Coulson, and Lola (and the Avengers Tower).
> 
> P.S.-  
> Tags will be updated with each chapter.
> 
> C.D.


	3. Hello, New York!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives in New York, bonds with his uncle, finds out where he's going to live, and meets someone who might throw a wrench in his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's late and I have an early class tomorrow and classes until 9pm so I want to die but I really wanted to finish this chapter. It's longer because it was difficult determining a good end point for the chapter with all the good stuff happening.

Having to spend almost six hours on a plane was hell. Stiles was tired and sore as all get out when he woke up. Plus, he was sad and ecstatic to finally be away from Beacon Hills.

Stiles finally realizes that he had no idea what his uncle looks like.

“Well… shit,” he muttered.

Near the baggage claim area was when he caught sight of a middle-aged man. He looked a little younger than Stiles’ father, with light brown hair with copper undertones. He had a lean, middle build, and a friendly air about him. What really caught his attention was the sign the man was holding and the jumble of letters on it.

Stiles groaned loudly, shuffling over to the man who was most likely (hopefully) Uncle Phil.

When Phil caught sight of his nephew, a small, genuine smile appeared.

“No one actually uses that name, Uncle Phil.”

Phil pulled Stiles in for a firm hug. “Stiles. I know, kid.”

“I just have to grab my luggage and then we’re good to go.”

Both men walked over to the conveyer belt and waited a minute for Stiles’ luggage to appear. Stiles had his carry on and one of his larger suitcases while Phil grabbed Stiles’ backpack and his other suitcase.

They started to head for the exit, chatting amicably, and when they got to Uncle Phil’s car, Stiles almost dropped his luggage.

“Damn,” Stiles muttered. He didn’t really know anything about cars, but he knew that this one had to be worth a lot.

Phil chuckled, putting the luggage in the back of his cherry-red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette. “Lola. She’s my baby.”

“I know what you mean,” Stiles said with a small smile. “I may not know cars that well, but my jeep is my baby. She was my mom’s.”

Phil sent him a small, sad smile. “I remember it. A 1980 Jeep CJ5. Claud repainted it baby blue and deemed it perfect.”

Stiles sent Phil another sad smile. He coughed and then said, “Well, this has gotten super dark fairly quickly. Where do you live?”

That caused Phil to let out a quite chuckle. “You’ll see. You’ll definitely like it.”

Stiles sent his uncle a confused look but dropped it, climbing in once Phil got in.

They drove for quite a while, listening to classic rock. “There’s an entrance very few people know about in an underground parking lot near the building.”

“Why would you-”

Phil smirked, “The building is pretty well known. You never know what’s going on or who’s at the main entrance.”

Stiles brow furrowed, “What building? Why’s the main entrance-”

“Nope,” Phil said with a smirk. “It’s a surprise. Your dad knows, he thinks you’ll like it too.”

Stiles huffed, crossing his arms and went back to facing the road. Phil just chuckled and turned the radio up.

When they arrived at the underground parking lot, Stiles was still confused, and Phil shot off a text message. “I’m having some friends meet us when we get up there.”

The elevator was pretty high tech. “What kind of rich person building is this? What do you do for a living?”

Phil sent Stiles a wry smile, “I’ll tell you eventually. We all have our secrets.”

Stiles just huffed and rolled his eyes. The man was cryptic, but in New York that could mean several different types of jobs. Stiles thought through the list, staring at Uncle Phil the entire time. By the time they reached the 28th floor, two from the top, Stiles was no closer to figuring out what Uncle Phil did for a living and where exactly they were.

What Stiles did not expect when the elevator doors opened was to see Clint Barton (Hawkeye) and Natasha Romanov (Black Widow).

Stiles turned around, narrowing his eyes at his uncle who was trying and failing to not look smug. Just for that look, Stiles decided that he’d save the questions for later.

“Careful Uncle Phil, if you look any more smug, you’ll need medical attention for your oversized head.”

Phil gave him a fake indignant look. Stiles just huffed and rolled his eyes. “Romanov, Barton, Phil,” Stiles said as he pointed, “Stiles.” He grabbed the duffel, backpack, and carry on he brought up out of the elevator, politely shouldering past Natasha and Clint, who seemed incredibly amused by him. “Now, before I start needling anyone about everything, my room please?” Stiles raised an eyebrow. God, he had apparently spent too much time with the Hales.

Phil swept his arm toward Clint, who raised an eyebrow of his own, and Natasha, who was smirking. They then led him to the room that he would be staying in for however long he stayed with Phil.

The room was fucking giant. And so was the bed. God, the bed looked super comfortable and he could definitely see himself having some fun in it (wink wink).

After he threw his luggage into his room, he went to the bathroom, and set out in search of where Uncle Phil, Barton, and Romanov were.

“Where the fuck are they?”

“I am assuming you are looking for Mr. Coulson, Mr. Stilinski?”

Stiles startled, mouthing ‘what the fuck’ while looking around for the voice.

“I am Mr. Stark’s A.I., sir. And Mr. Coulson is located in the kitchen.”

Stiles just blinked, thinking about what the fuck his life had become. It was surreal. “Um, thanks…”

“My name is J.A.R.V.I.S., sir.”

“Thanks, Jarvis. Where exactly is the kitchen?”

“No problem, sir. Just backtrack to the elevator and go up one floor. Once you exit the elevator, the kitchen is right there. Though if for some reason you get lost, I am wired throughout the whole building.”

“Uh, dope. And you don’t have to call me sir or Mr. Stilinski. People just call me Stiles.”

“Very well, Stiles.”

He didn’t have a problem finding his way back to the elevator but the A.I., Jarvis, had caught his attention. “You said you’re an A.I., Jarvis. Are you a true A.I.?”

“I believe so, Stiles. But I suppose that if I was not a true A.I. I wouldn’t be aware of that.”

“The fact that you’re aware of that and yourself, even doubting, definitely supports that you are a true A.I. Did Tony Stark create you?” Stiles was slowly making his way back to the elevator.

“Correct, Stiles. Though he’s car more interested in his suits than me.”

Stiles cackled because Jarvis one hundred percent sounded bitter.

“Did I say something funny, Stiles?”

Stiles entered the elevator, pressing the 29th floor. “Not intentionally. Does Stark work on projects other than his suits and superhero stuff?”

“He does. Currently he’s working on jet-powered roller skates, an Anti-Grav device,” the elevator doors open and Stiles walks out, Jarvis’ voice following. “A landing device for other planets, and Extremis, an experiment for health and mortality. He is trying to do some good in the world, Stiles.”

“Cool. Especially the roller skate and the Anti-Grav. Though Extremis sounds dangerous.”

The kitchen was directly in front of the elevator, not too far ahead was a table with Coulson, Barton, Natasha, a black man who Stiles thinks is Falcon, Bruce Banner (Hulk), and the Scarlet Witch (no idea what her name is). And delicious smelling food was in front of them.

Banner speaks before Stiles can. “You’ve already charmed Jarvis? And I’m not so sure Tony would be okay with you spilling some of his secrets, Jarvis.”

“Mr. Stark never prohibited me from sharing this information.”

Stiles stifled a laugh at edge in Jarvis’ voice. Yeah, Jarvis was definitely a true A.I. He had a personality all his own.

“What time is it?” Stiles asked, looking toward Phil.

Jarvis was the one to answer. “It is 12:23, Stiles.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Stiles called as he stole a hot dog and some fries from his uncle’s plate.

Coulson huffed and smacked his hands, but letting him keep the food. “I see you’ve already gotten Jarvis wrapped around your little finger. Even using your first name.”

Stiles stuck his tongue, childish, he knew, but it had been a while since he felt comfortable enough not to be on guard. “I’m very lovable, you know.”

“Sure,” Phil responded, his tone conveyed his disbelief. “Anyway, I’m sure you recognize most everyone here.” He continued on to introduce everyone, who were nice. They probably hung around long enough to scope Stiles out, most of them either lived there or sent a good portion of time at the tower, so Stiles didn’t blame them.

After making small talk for around half an hour, Sam and Wanda had to leave and Stiles just wanted to shower and take a nap.

“I’m not sure what we’re doing for dinner, but I’ll get you, or Jarvis will, when we’re gonna eat.”

“Thanks, Uncle.” Stiles yawned and stumbled back to the elevator.

By the time the elevator doors opened on his floor, his eyes were basically closed. He stumbled out of the elevator only to walk into a wall that was surprisingly squishy. He felt the wall to determine why it was so squishy. Only to look up, and open his eyes to see blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strong jaw bone.

Stiles totally did not let out an unmanly squeak and stumble back. Pretty blue eyes caught him, chucked, and asked “You okay?”

“Oh my god,” Stiles totally didn’t squeak out. He knew Captain America was attractive, but this man was absolutely bewitching. “Uh, yeah. Just, tired. Red-eye you know.”

The man looked confused for a second and Stiles remembered that he was ‘on ice’ for a while. “I caught a flight from California this morning. It was long and the time difference is a bitch”

Rogers looked thoughtful for a second. “You’re Stiles, right? Coulson’s nephew.”

Stiles nodded for a while before he realized that speaking was probably something he should do. “Uh, yeah. Yup. Really glad he didn’t tell you guys my birth name.”

Rogers chuckled. “Oh, he did. But the only one who could pronounce it was Phil and Wanda.”

Stiles chuckled, “Yeah, that’s really not surprising.” Stiles started to walk back towards his room and Rogers followed.

“I didn’t even know that Coulson was polish until he told us you were coming to visit. He was pretty excited since he hasn’t seen you since…” Rogers looked uncomfortable.

“Since my mother died. It’s okay,” I placed a hand on his arm, which was a bad choice because oh my gahd, how does he have that much muscle. “She’s been dead for a while. You mever get over it, but you learn to accept it.”

“Yeah,” Rogers said, stopping in front of Stiles door. “Well, you probably want to want to take a nap, so I’ll leave you to it. If you need anything, I’m across the hall, but Jarvis is always listening.”

“Indeed, sir,” came the disembodied voice.

Stiles didn’t hold back the chuckle this time. God, Jarvis was hilarious.

Stiles and Rogers said goodbye and Stiles had a minor freak out once his door was closed. Not only was Captain America hot, capital H.A.H.T., but he also lived right across the hall. And if anything he’d heard about Steve Rogers as a person was right, he was super nice and sweet and Stiles was so fucked. He really didn’t need another Code-Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I keep writing and being inspired by this I'll probably have a new chapter out tomorrow, well today/tomorrow, but no promises. I still haven't turned in a five page essay for my Literary Criticism class and it's, like, a month late, and like, a fourth of my grade. Since transferring, college has kicked my ass and I want to die (not really).
> 
> C.D.


	4. New Information, New Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sass from Jarvis. Dinner with Phil, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor. And some new information and a hopeful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this was a crazy chapter. It took some twists that I thought about for a nanosecond and didn't think about again until it was spilling through my keyboard.
> 
> **I've been really busy with school and now I'm busy with family for Thanksgiving break, so I haven't really had the time to write. Hopefully I can get some writing done. I'll aim for the beginning of next week to have another chapter. (11/23)

“Mr. Coulson and some of the others are prepared to leave for dinner, Stiles.”

Stiles blinked sleepily. “Where are they going?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

After a moment, probably asking the others, Jarvis said, “They are planning on going to a ‘nice’ Chinese place, not that far away.”

Stiles grumbled but got out of the oh-so-soft bed. His stomach growled right on cue. “Okay, yeah. Chinese sounds good. Where are we meeting?”

“Everyone is meeting down in the parking lot below the building. You are apparently walking. We will see how effective a baseball cap and sunglasses will be for the more well-known Avengers going with you.” Stiles chuckled while he slipped on a pair of converse, he definitely liked Jarvis’ sass.

When the elevator stopped at the parking level, Uncle Phil, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Clint Barton were there. Stiles snorted. “Jarvis was right, the baseball cap/sunglasses combo does absolutely nothing.”

Phil let out a small chuckle at that and sent a look towards Romanov and Barton. Stiles squinted at his uncle. There was definitely something going on there.

“Usually we’re just fine,” Rogers answered. “It’s New York so most people are pretty used to it.”

Barton chose to focus on something else. “You’re getting Jarvis to gossip already? It took me so long to get him to do that.”

Romanov raised a perfect eyebrow. “Tony was really happy about that.”

“Hey,” Barton replied, “he had the personality, he just needed a little push. He’s much more fun now.”

“I did not realize that I am here to amuse you, Mr. Barton.”

Stiles really laughed at that. Also, where the fuck was his voice coming from.

“Where the fuck is you voice coming from?”

“The entire Tower, including the parking lot, are fitted with a multitude of speakers and I have access to everything. I am also installed in all of the team’s vehicles and phones. Mr. Stark will probably want to upgrade your phone now that you are staying here, not just including giving me access.” The all started to walk towards the exit, Jarvis’ voice seeming to follow them.

“I’m totally fine with that. I break my phone a lot, somehow it gets crushed or lost in the forest all the time.”

“I am assuming that ‘running with werewolves’ will do that, Stiles.”

Stiles inhaled spit and gets thrown into a coughing fit. While Phil rubbed his back, Stiles asked “What are you talking ab-”

Phil patted his back one more time before interrupting Stiles. “I’m assuming Tony did some research. Which to him means hacking.”

“Correct, sir,” Jarvis responded. “Stiles’ text and browser history make it exceedingly clear the types of challenges he has faced in Beacon Hills. The history of Beacon Hills is also a intriguing one. I am surprised that S.H.I.E.L.D. has not been made aware of the town sooner.”

“There’s generally been either a pack or a hunting family protecting the town. The only time there was a lapse was when…”

“When Kate Argent burned a house full of humans and wolves twelve years ago. Yeah. Then the Argent’s moved back six years ago.” Stiles looks back at his uncle. “If you guys knew about Beacon Hills before, why didn’t anyone intervene after the fire? And yes, I know you’re a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 'cause everything makes so much more sense now. Also, let’s be honest, the remaining Argent’s, may the others burn in hell, aren’t really practicing hunters and the pack there is not a real pack. Though I think Derek will eventually rebuild the Hale Pack.”

Stiles then noticed that the others were looking at him with shock, so he assumed that they had no idea.

“During that time period we were having some issues internally,” Phil said cautiously.

“So, you guys had a mole or moles,” Stiles inferred and was pleased that he made Phil look surprised, he seemed like the type of man not easily surprised. Stiles rolled his eyes and pointed at himself, “Sheriff’s son,” he said slowly as if speaking to a slow person.

Phil just huffed and rolled his eyes obviously amused. He then looked at the others, “So, I’m assuming Tony didn’t tell you guys?”

The others just shook their heads. Rogers looked just plain shocked, Barton looked intrigued, and Romanov looked impressed.

After that awkward conversation, they all headed over to the Chinese place. It was surprisingly nice seeing as he knew none of these people just a few hours ago. During dinner he was eventually on a first name basis with everybody and he was now positive that there was something going on with his uncle, Nat and Clint. And Stiles was definitely fucked because Steve was fucking perfect. If he was still hanging out with werewolves, he knew he would have incredibly stinky emotions whenever he was chatting with him.

One of the most surprising things that happened over dinner was the arrival of Thor. Any illusion of any of them being normal flew out the window since Thor was incapable or normal, acting it or wearing normal clothes.

“Ahh, you are the nephew to Phil, son of Coul.”

“Guilty,” Stiles replied. “And you are Thor, son of Odin.”

“So you know of me!” he called with happiness. “Yes, that is indeed me.”

About halfway through dinner, Clint was finally the one who broached the elephant in the room. “So, you’ve dealt with the supernatural and werewolves in your hometown?”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah. During sophomore year, me and my best friend went out looking for a dead body one night and he was bitten by a rogue alpha. I basically ended up teaching him how to be a werewolf,” Stiles said, totally not bitterly. From the looks, he was apparently not succeeding. “The dead body was the Hale alpha, only three are left now, technically four. We dealt with the rogue alpha, and Derek, one of the remaining Hales, had to kill his uncle who was in a coma for six or seven years and winded up going crazy. Then there was the Alpha Pack and the Darach, a dark druid. During that time Peter, the rogue alpha who bit my best friend, somehow got resurrected; we found out that our friend Lydia was a banshee; and that my friend was a ‘true alpha.’ Oh, there was also the kanima and psycho hunters in town, one who was dying so he wanted the bite even though the Argent’s believed that you should kill yourself if you are bitten by an alpha, honour and all that shit. Then a family of kitsune’s moved to town, we found Malia, a werecoyote, daughter of the rogue alpha (though his alpha sister had taken the memories of his daughter from him, oh, and he’s sane now) and the Desert Wolf, assassin and werecoyote as well. Also, the local druid had us do an ice bath ritual to find our parents when they were kidnapped by the Darach, and this opened a door in our minds. We’ve had to deal with the Nemeton, which was tainted somehow. Then the nogitsune took advantage of the open door in my mind and decided that my body was snug and the town needed an injection of chaos.” Stiles thought for a minute and then nodded, that was everything.

Everyone looked stunned, though Thor looked excited as well. “You and your friends have faced and conquered many threats, young Stiles. And I have heard of many of these formidable enemies. The Nemeton are highly rare, and to have one that is tainted in your town is the reason for all the supernatural activity. And the nogitsune, hailing from Niflheim, are incredibly powerful. You must have much power yourself if one crossed into the human realm and claimed you. And even more powerful still that you have lived to tell the tale. I have never before heard of someone, no matter the realm, expelling a nogitsune.”

Stiles was silent for a second. That was new information. After the nogitsune, he was treated like he was bad or weak because of the nogitsune. “I mean, Deaton, the unhelpful, cryptic druid/veterinarian, said that I had or that I was a spark and then refused to tell me anything more.”

Thor smiled and clapped loudly. “A Spark. Yes, I see it! Sparks are incredibly rare and incredibly powerful, young Stiles. They are only limited by their own minds. Though having been a host to a Void spirit may probably have altered your abilities. I would guess that you may be able to ’shift with Spark limitations, or it might translate as a fox with Spark abilities. I know of a sorcerer who might be able to help.”

Stiles was once again stunned into silence. “Oh, my god. Uh, yeah, that’d be awesome. You have been a hundred times more helpful in the past ten minutes then Deaton was the entire time I’ve known him.”

Thor beams at him. “No problem, small one." Stiles face scrunched up at this and the others laughed. "With some training I have no doubt you will one day be able to keep up with us. A Spark! Incredible.”

Stiles couldn’t help but beam back, Thor had the innocence and passion of a puppy or a child. He was intense but sincere. Stiles might have a new favorite.

After everyone finished eating, Stiles was feeling comfortable and confident. Not even a day here and he already felt like he could have a family with these people. For the first time in a long while, his future seemed hopeful and bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tony will be in the next chapter, I'll probably have some more Stiles/Steve interactions as well.
> 
> I'm not sure who the sorcerer will be. My first two thoughts are Loki or Doctor Strange but I might just do an original character. What do you guys think??
> 
> Also, I fucked with some Marvel and Teen Wolf mythology. I didn't go in depth for it, but it all sounds cool (imo).
> 
> **I've been really busy with school and now I'm busy with family for Thanksgiving break, so I haven't really had the time to write. Hopefully I can get some writing done. I'll aim for the beginning of next week to have another chapter. (11/23)


	5. Ow! What the f*ck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally displays some real power and his mentor will make an appearence soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOO sorry for taking so long. Finals was killing me, then I had some family and technology trouble. Hopefully I'll be able to post much more consistently now, they'll probably be longer than than this one, but I just wanted to get an update out their. (I do not plan on abandoning any of my works.)

The next day was a less eventful. Stiles spent most of the day in his room on his laptop researching what a Spark was. He didn’t get all that much but what he did get was amazing. A Spark could really do anything. What they were able to do seemed to have a lot to do with who they were. Whatever their idea of magic was would influence their own magic, truly their imagination was their only limitation.

That got Stiles thinking about what he might be able to do. Both Thor and Deaton said that the possession might have affected his abilities. Thor had mentioned that he might be able to shapeshift. And God, wouldn’t that be cool, he’d always said that if he had superpowers he’d want to be a shapeshifter. It was teleportation for a little bit, as well as flight for a little longer, but shapeshifting could give him the ability to shift into some type of bird. It would be so cool to fly. Or, even better, would be to just have wings, like some Maximum Ride shit. But not the shitty movie or the new comics where their wings are like… some Tony Stark shit. Oooh, or maybe turn into some sort of fox. Fennec foxes are so adorable with their big ass ears and their cute little tai-

“Ow! What the fuck?” Stiles yelped as he shot up from his chair.

“Is everything okay, Stiles?”

Stiles was decidedly not okay. For a moment Stiles just stared down and behind him, What the fuck was his life now. “I have a tail,” Stiles whispered.

“Congratulations?”

Stiles flailed, “I have no idea how I did this. Are Thor or Uncle Phil here?”

“Yes, Stiles. Both are in the lounge area on this floor, along with Captain Rogers and Mr. Barton.”

Stiles didn’t bother to put on shoes as he stormed to the lounge. Everybody stared at him with shock as he stomped in. He stopped next to the couch with Steve closest to him and Clint on the other end. Thor and Uncle Phil were in front of him, Thor standing and Uncle Phil in a chair.

“I have no idea how this happened! I was just thinking about how cool it would be to shapeshift and poof! I have a tail! Who has a mind of its own,” Stiles adds when his tail decides to brush against Steve’s arm and neck, quickly snatching it away.

“Congratulation, young Stiles. To do something of this magnitude requires a good amount of magic, and to do it with no training! Amazing!” Thor looked absolutely elated.

Clint couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer. Stiles whipped to the side to face Clint with a nasty look. “I’m sorry… It’s just… you’re adorable! Especially with the ears, they look so soft! Can I touch them?”

“Ears?” Stiles shrieked. He was caught between feeling super accomplished and freaking the fuck out. Honestly, he was way closer to freaking the fuck out!

Stiles stormed off to the closest mirror. He, indeed, did have ears as well as a tail, and they were huge and kept freaking twitching!

“Oh my god!” Stiles said as he stormed back in. “I think that whoever you think can help should probably get on that because I can’t go in public if just thinking about how cute a fox is will cause me sprout ears and a tail!”

His freaking tail decided to molest Steve again who giggled, freaking giggled, and if Stiles didn’t melt a little at that. He decided not to pull his tail back yet, Steve wasn’t bothered, and Stiles got to feel him up with his tail.

“I’ll contact him at once. He’ll be here as soon as possible,” and with that, Thor left.

His uncle looked at him far too amused. “You sure know how to make things interesting, kid. Though I’m not sure how your dad will react if I send you back as a fox.”

Stiles’s tail puffed up and he hissed at his uncle, no idea why other than it felt right. Phil just burst into laughter as he left and Clint was cackling as well.

Stiles crossed his arms and he could feel his ears flatten. Once he knew about his tail and ears, he could actually feel them. Stiles decided to plop down between Clint and Steve. Closer to Steve because he wasn’t laughing at him. That was totally the reason.

Steve leaned over, shoulders and knees bumping, “They’re kinda cute.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Thanks.”

Steve’s hand started to raise and then hesitates. “I’m sorry. Can I… touch them?”

Stiles flushed and nodded his consent. When Steve’s hand touched a sensitive spot at the base of his new ears, he couldn’t help the purr that escaped his lips. His eyes instantly flew open and slapped a hand over his mouth as Steve looked at him, wide-eyed, and Clint was cackling next to him.

“It felt nice,” Stiles grumbled as he sunk further into the couch cushion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' magic mentor will finally appear next chapter, which I plan to post either this weekend or early next week. Since the new semester just started, I'm planning to actually put my writing and posting on a schedule, I'll probably figure it out next week, not sure how much time and attention will be needed for each class yet since I just finished the first week. MWF classes are pretty laid back; it's the TR classes that seem to have demon classes. Seriously, this will eb an interesting semester.
> 
> Also, I'm planning on starting some other works as well, far less approriate one's then this one (at least the main one I have planned). 
> 
> Anyway, I am super sorry, and thank you all so much.
> 
> -C.D


	6. Sorcerer Supreme at Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentor reveal and lots of magical information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much diologue, it was strange to wrkite since usually I have way more nondiologue than diologue. Also, I couldn't resist the alliterated chapter title.
> 
> Okay! I am now committed to a writing schedule. New Beginnings will be updated Tuesdays and Fridays. I'll be writing ahead so I have stuff prepared for the day. Oh Alpha, My Alpha will be updated every Monday and Thursday.

A golden portal opened up in the Avengers Tower lounge near where Stiles, Steve, and Clint were sitting. Through the portal a man in a dark robe with a red cloak stepped through. He had dark hair with a large grey streak on one side and a goatee.

“I was told that there was someone here that needed my help,” he said, his voice echoing through the room.

Stiles yelped and jumped up on the couch, his tail puffed up and ears flat. The man looked at him with amused grey eyes, “I’m assuming that that would be you.”

“Yeees,” Stiles answered hesitantly as he sat back down, “and who are you?”

“Ah, where are my manners? I am the Master Sorcerer currently in charge of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum, but most people just call me Doctor Strange.”

Stiles simply gaped at him, “Was that supposed to make any sense at all?”

Doctor Strange simply sent him a small smile. “I suppose you won’t know anything about it. I hear you are much more familiar with the lycan side of the supernatural?”

“Uh, yeah. I used to be part of a pack in Beacon Hills, California. Though there was more than just werewolves.”

“Ah, yes,” Doctor Strange supplied, taking a seat in the chair across from the couch, “I’ve heard about that part of California being a magnet for powerful and dangerous supernatural, especially as of late.”

“Yeah, the Nemeton has been especially bad since a Darach came through and started sacrificing people. Then me and two others made ourselves representational sacrifices to forge a connection between us and the tree.”

Doctor Strange frowned, “That, my boy, sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

Stiles winced, “Yeah, not that long afterwards a nogitsune got loose and possessed me.”

“Yes, Thor told me that as well when he contacted me. He also said that you were a Spark. Who was it that informed you?”

“The Druid in town, Dr. Deaton, told me. He was also the one that suggested and helped us with the sacrifice.”

“A Druid?” Doctor Strange asked. “A Druid should not have been allowed to do such a thing, the Balance simply wouldn’t allow it. He basically invited all sorts of nasty creatures to come out of the Nemeton.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, now incredibly curious. “What even is a Nemeton?”

Doctor Strange sighed. “Your Druid is either not very good or tainted it seems. He didn’t at least try to get someone else to train you, otherwise you could have been dangerous with magic and no control, and letting your pack deal with a Nemeton.” Doctor Strange sighed. “I’ll have to go through some of my contacts to see if anyone else is up to dealing with this Beacon Hills drama. Really, it seems like there are so few sane people these days.”

Stiles finally remembered why Doctor Strange was there when Clint squeezed his tail and he hissed at Clint, who was really getting a kick out of Foxxy Stiles. “Okay, back to the matter at hand,” Stiles said loudly. “How do I turn back into normal me?”

Doctor Strange eyed him and the others with an eyebrow raised. “Yes, first we’ll need to have you feel out some of the basics so that you will be able to do that at will, or not do that at will, as it were.”

Stiles bounced on the couch earning a quirked eyebrow and small smile from Steve and a shit-eating grin from Clint, who he flipped off. “Cool, cool, cool. How about we do this in my room? I’m not going to be able to do anything with Clint here being a piece of shit.” Stiles flashed a matching smile at Clint, who flipped him off.

“Absolutely,” Doctor Strange said as he stood up. “Lead the way.”

When they got back to Stiles’ room, Stiles sat on his butt on the bed with his legs in the shape of a ‘w,’ while Doctor Strange chose to sit normally in a desk chair.

“The first thing you have to learn,” Doctor Strange said, making Stiles stop bouncing and focus on him, “is where your power comes from. It will be slightly different for you than it is for me. There is generally three places where people get their power from. There is Personal Energies, which is the energy that every human being innately has, magical beings even more so. For example, I can pull my own Personal Energies to harness magic that directly affects me, such as using hypnotism, telepathy, telekinesis, and even astral projection.” Doctor Strange demonstrates this by moving a pen across the desk by only flicking a finger at it.

“The second type of energy is Universal Energies, which is the energy of this dimension. These Energies can be used for conjuring and teleportation, as well as creating shields and weapons. These ones generally require me to use either gestures or words to perform it.” Doctor Strange focuses on his hands and says, “By the Shades of Seraphim,” and gold orbs surround his hands. When he brings his hands closer together, the two smaller orbs turn into a larger orb that can be used as a shield.

“The third type of energy is Dimensional Energies, allows other dimensions Energies to be harnessed, which is generally bestowed upon a sorcerer by extra-dimensional entities. This is the least common and least used since it can be extremely dangerous. You, on the other hand,” Doctor Strange looks intently at Stiles, “are a Spark, which means that you have an enormous amount of Personal Energies that you can harness, though this also means that you might be made a target. Personal Energies are the easiest to steal and manipulate by less powerful magic users and also the easiest to see. One of the first things we will have to teach you is how to shield or veil your powers from others when you are out and about. As a Spark, you also have access to much more of the Universal Energies than others, even a rock or a stick can have power that you may be able to harness. Though being able to harness these Energies is not where your power resides. While my power comes from the harnessing the Energies of the universe as well as magical objects, yours comes from belief. This means that as long as you know what you want to do and that can reasonably happen within the rules of magic, then you won’t have any problem once you get a hold on your powers. You can learn to control your power and basically be unstoppable, though you may lean towards a certain kind of magic; and seeing as one of the first spells you cast,” Doctor Strange said, flicking his gaze up towards Stiles ears, “you might be more inclined towards shapeshifting, animal magic, or transfiguration.”

“That makes sense,” Stiles said after a moment, making sure to file away the information for later use. “But- spell? I didn’t, like, rhyme or something to get these ears and tail.”

“When talking about real magic, spells simply means the casting of magic. Some magic users have to use word spells or magical objects to help focus their magic, some use word spells because they prefer the reassurance, some just like the dramatic effect, and some don’t need or want to use a written spell at all. Some magic users use already existing spells or make their own. A lot of magic is very personal, having to do with what you and your magic prefers.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, giddy with the amount of information he just swallowed. “So, do magic users have to have anchors like werewolves do?”

Doctor Strange looked contemplative, “Some do. The bigger issue after belief is focus. Sometimes having an anchor can help with that. Sometimes an anchor could be a person or an emotion, sometimes it can be your own magical Energies or the Universal Energies. Again, this all really depends on the person.”

“Okay. Sooo, how to I make these go away then?” Stiles finally asked.

Doctor Strange smiled, “First, let’s focus on you being able to feel the magical Energies and then we’ll see if we can transform you back.”

Stiles nodded seriously and settled comfortably on the bed. “What I want you to do is close your eyes and breathe for a moment. Breath in… Breathe out… In… Out… In… Out. Now what I want you to do is focus on the sound of your heartbeat… Feel yourself and your muscles relaxing… Take stock of your extremities. Five fingers on each hand… Five toes on each foot… Then the rest of your hands, and the rest of your feet… Then your wrists… Your ankles… Your lower arms, your calves… Your upper arms, your knees… Your shoulders… Your thighs… Your neck, your head with your mouth… Your nose, and your eyes, and your ears… The hair on the top of your head… Your crotch and your butt… Your tail… Your stomach, and back, upper and lower. You can feel your heart beating your blood throughout your body. In your blood is power. Focus on that feeling of blood flowing. But blood is not the only thing flowing. Blood is not the only thing giving you life. In your chest you feel a warmth, a light, maybe even a buzzing, but it’s comforting. That light is all throughout your body, it’s your Personal Energy. Now let your inner Sight look beyond your body. Look in the air around you… Feel for the sky… Feel for trees, for birds, and squirrels, and other animals… Streams and ponds… Even rocks if you look close enough… They have energy as well, feeling more like the running of a brook, seeming unendless…” Doctor Strange stayed quiet for a moment, letting Stiles float in the feeling of Universal Energies. While Personal Energies felt more like warmth and a breeze or a flutter of wings, Universal Energies felt more like the gentle, yet persistent flowing of water. “Now I want you to come back. Backtrack through all that you felt… Come back to yourself and your Energies, feel the buzzing call out to you. Your magic is trying to tell you something, to guide you,” Stiles could feel that. It felt like someone far away was whispering on a breeze and he couldn’t make out what they were saying. “Focus less on the meaning and more on what it is you power wants you to do… Focus on listening to your magic, not with your mind but with your magic…” Stiles felt what he was talking about. It felt like he was walking- no, floating or gliding down a beach, following the breeze. He could feel himself get closer and closer, he could feel himself becoming more and more relaxed, more aware and in tune with his magic. “In a second I’m going to tell you to slowly return to yourself and open your eyes… Now I want you to come back, ground yourself to this body and this place in this room and open your eyes.”

After a moment, Stiles found himself returning to awareness and he opened his eyes to a mirror in front of him. He was confused for a second before he looked towards the top of his head and didn’t see the fox ears. His hands shot up, feeling the top of his head as if he wouldn’t believe it before breaking out into a blinding smile. “I did it!” Stiles focused back on Doctor Strange, who was looking slightly impressed, “That was amazing. I want to learn EVERYTHING.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Loki will make an appearance eventually. And I already have a feeling that this will end up being way more than I originally anticipated, I'm just having so much fun. Input, critiques and suggestions are always welcome. (I need to start readinf and replying to comments again. I'll have to deal with it being on my phone until my computer is fixed.)
> 
> And thanks to everyone who is commenting and leaving kudos, I super appreciate it.
> 
> Hopefully the schedule will help since my computer is on the fritz. Something is wrong with the bit that allows it to connect to the internet, so most of the time I can't connect to the internet, sometimes it won't even show that their are networks around and it usually doesn't stay connected long. I'm away at college right now so it's okay for right now (it's actually really helpful fr not getting distracted online and actually getting work done), but I'm gonna have it fixed when I go back home for break in a couple months.


	7. Being a Tourist with Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter with some Stiles/Steve bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And do not fear, their will be more magic and plot on Monday's chapter (which I will try to get up earlier than this one, Sorry!)
> 
> Edit: Oops, I meant update Tuesday!!

After getting the ears and tail to recede, Stiles was understandably excited, though a little tired.

“It’s because it’s the first time you’ve consciously used magical Energies,” Doctor Strange said when Stiles brought it up. “It’s a lot like a muscle, you’ll need to get used to it, practice, starting small,” Doctor Strange gave Stiles a look that told him he knew what kind of person Stiles is. “I think now that you’ve got the bare minimum down you’ll be good for a little bit. You should probably take it easy for the next hour or so, but I’ll be back tomorrow to work with you again.”

“Awesome,” Stiles said, smiling.

Doctor Strange nodded and opened a portal, as he was stepping through he looked back and said, “Remember, take it easy,” before he stepped through.

Stiles face split out in a large smile and he fell back on his bed, giddy at being able to do magic. After a moment of just laying there, taking everything in, he decided to go back out to the lounge and see if anyone was there. Now that he was able to leave the tower again since the first time they got dinner he was looking forward to exploring New York.

When he got to the lounge, Clint was gone doing who knows what, and Steve was still sitting on the couch reading a book.

Stiles leaned on the back of the chair, “Whatcha doin’?” He said loudly hoping to startle the man. But he had no such luck, Steve simply looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised as if to say ‘supersoldier.’

“Reading. Clint was off to bother Natasha and Phil.”

“Is anyone else here?” He questioned.

“The only other people in the tower are Mr. Coulson, Mr. Barton, and Ms. Romanov,” Jarvis piped up, making Stiles almost jump out of his skin, and he definitely didn’t squeal.

“God,” Stiles said, panting with a hand over his heart, “I am NEVER going to be able to get used to that.”

“Sorry, Stiles,” Jarvis answered, not sounding at all apologetic.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles mumbled before turning his attention back to Steve. “Anyways!” He said with a clap, “Now that I no longer look half fox, I want to go out and about, see the sites and the city. Will you be my guide?” Stiles asked with a flirty tone, pleased when Steve flushed.

“Yeah,” Steve said, “just let me grab my coat and stuff and I’ll show you around.” Stiles beamed at Steve before he flushed and turned to get his things. When he came back, he was in his VERY (wink wink nudge nudge) inconspicuous outfit.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Stiles said, looping his arm through Steve’s and dragging him towards the elevator. “I’ve never been to New York so you’re in charge of what we’re gonna see, and it’s gotta be good,” Stiles said the last bit with a fake stern voice and glare, making Steve chuckle and Stiles beam in return.

Stiles insisted that they walk around, “It’s *New York,* Steve!” It was actually really nice. Stiles refused to let go of Steve’s arm, “I might get lost. Or trip!” Stiles had said loudly when Steve looked pointedly down at his arms (and he did end up stumbling shortly after that). There was a nice air to the city, in Stiles’ opinion. There may have been a lot of people but they didn’t bother each other (unless they were trying to sell you something. If another person tried to shove something in his hands and try to get him to pay for it, he was going to explode. Times Square may have been nice but THAT wasn’t appealing). They went to the Disney Store, “So many stuffed animals!,” and the HBO Store, “They have a book to learn Dothraki, Steve!,” and F.A.O. Shwarz, “Look how big these Nerds are!” They went to a LOT of cool places, including some museums, but his favorite part was actually just walking around and talking with Steve.

“No!” Stiles yelled, playfully hitting Steve in the stomach – Omg, Abs – “The best super hero is *obviously* Batman! He’s just a normal guy who *made* himself into a superhero with gadgets!”

“So… Tony,” Steve deadpanned.

Stiles sputtered, cause damn, he’s right. “No,” Stiles said, “totally different. Tony doesn’t need the ego boost.”

That made Steve burst in to a full bellied laugh. “You are definitely right about that, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Stiles said, pouting, “I am legally an adult,” Stiles repeated the line that he had been telling his dad as often as he needed since he turned eighteen. That just made Steve chuckle again.

Before Stiles could playfully hit Steve again, he tripped on the sidewalk, his arms flailing for a minute before Steve snaked an arm around his waist and steadied him.

Stiles smiled sheepishly up at Steve and flushed when he processed Steve’s arm around his waist, his breath hitching.

Steve looked down at where his arm was around Stiles and asked, “Is this all right?”

“Y-yeah,” Stiles stuttered, turning even more red if that was even possible.


	8. Magic Day 2: Free as a Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets even more of a handle on his magic with Doctor Strange Day 2.

The next morning, Stiles woke up giddy. Not only was he magic, like ATUALLY *MAGIC,* he was also in a relationship with Captain America, who was the sweetest man Stiles had ever met, he was living in the Avengers Tower, and learning magic from Doctor Strange. He really thought that life could not get any weirder after he discovered that werewolves were a thing, then hunters and emissaries and chaos demons. He had to admit that this was a much better weird, a much less life threatening weird than what he had had to deal with in Beacon Hills.

Thinking about Beacon Hills made him think about everything horrible that had happened there; all the death and destruction, the trauma that he and the pack and many others in the town now endured and had to deal with the echoes to this day. He did miss his father, even with the many texts that they exchanged over the day and the Skyping at night, and a part of him missed his ex-best friend, ex-*brother,* but another part knew that they would have never lasted. They were simply too different, and Stiles had always cared more for Scott than Scott did about Stiles, evident when as soon as he had other options he had thrown Stiles to the side.

Stiles frowned and shook his head. Scott was in the past now, he didn’t want to think about him, not when his future was as appealing as it was at that moment.

Stiles stumbled out of bed and got changed. He knew that Doctor Strange would be here to go over more magic with Stiles sometime today, so he wanted to be ready.

Stiles was one of the first to get up, finding Natasha and Steve at the kitchen counter eating. Stiles blushed when he saw Steve, dropping his gaze to the floor and smiling. Natasha, not being someone to not notice something simply raised her eyebrow when she caught Stiles gaze, smirking and moving over so that Stiles could sit next to Steve, but not saying anything.

Stiles simply blushed and then filled up a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and some biscuits.

“Thanks, Jarvis!” Stiles called when he had his plate loaded.

“Of course, Stiles. You are, after all, still growing. What is the phrase? You’re a ‘growing boy.’”

Stiles narrowed his eyes toward the food chute, there was definitely some mocking going on. Stiles just replied “uh-huh” incredulously.

When he looked at the others, Steve was trying to hide a smile, whereas Natasha was outright smirking. Stiles just scowled back at him, causing Steve to chuckle.

“Jarvis seems to have taken a liking to you,” Steve said.

“Who taught him that ‘tude?”

Natasha huffed amusedly, “I think that would be a little bit of everyone. I’m sure you’ve noticed we have no shortage of attitude in the Tower.”

Stiles smiled and shook his head. “That I certainly have noticed.”

“I see that yesterday with Strange went well, what with the lack of fox features,” Nat said.

“Of course you heard about that. Everyone probably has by now I’m assuming. But yeah, it did go well. It was amazing! I have magic,” he said, looking wide eyed from Nat to Steve, “like real magic! It’s weird though,” Stiles added thoughtfully, “I used to be the only squishy, defenseless human in a pack of super strong wolves.”

Natasha simply smiled and patted him on the back, “And now you’re one of us.” That warmed Stiles to the core, finally feeling that this might be the place where he actually belonged. Stiles looked shyly over to Steve, blushing when he saw Steve’s genuine smile.

The moment was interrupted what a golden portal opened up not that far from them.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Doctor Strange greeted with a nod, then turning to the two others in the room. “Ms. Romanov, Captain Rogers, it’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Strange.” She got up, putting her plate and fork in the dishwasher before sending a pointed look at Steve. “It looks like this is where I’ll leave you.”

Doctor Strange elegantly nodded at her, tilting his head to the side and down before turning back to Stiles. “I’m assuming you’d be more comfortable if we did this in your room again.”

Stiles nodded, flicking his gaze to Steve and sending him a little wave before following Doctor Strange back to Stiles’ room. When they got to his room, Strange motioned for Stiles to sit on the bed, Stiles complied, sitting cross legged on his bed.

“We’re gonna do a bit more non-strenuous stuff today before we really get into the meat and potatoes. We’ll do some sensing of magics and mild Energy manipulation. Depending on how well you’re doing with that, we might to something a little bigger today, though from how quickly you seem to learn that won’t be a problem. Eventually, after you have a good handle on all of the basics, we’ll get into battle magics. Though that will be at least a week from now.”

Stiles nodded quickly and excitedly. “Definitely. Awesome. Totally. Yeah, let’s get into this,” Stiles rambled, rubbing his hands together.

Doctor Strange nodded and leaned forward in the chair. “We’ll start out the same as last time. Now close your eyes and breathe for a moment… Breath in… and breathe out… Breathe In… and out… In… and out. Now we’ll do what we did last time, just focus on the sound of your heartbeat… Take stock of your extremities. Five fingers on each hand now relaxing… You’re your five toes on each foot relaxing… Then feel the rest of your hands, and the rest of your feet relaxing… Then your wrists… And your ankles… Your lower arms and calves… Your upper arms, your knees… Your shoulders relaxing… Your thighs… Your neck, your head with your mouth… Your nose, and your eyes, and your ears all relaxed… The feel the hair on the top of your head… Let the tension drain from your crotch and your butt… Your stomach, and back, upper and lower, all relaxed… You can feel your heart beating your blood throughout your body which contains your power. Now focus on your flowing blood. Then the power that is also coursing through you, giving you life. In your chest you feel the warmth, the light, or even the buzzing of your powers, but it is comforting. That light and power is all throughout your body. Now let your inner Sight look beyond your body and Personal Energies. Look to the world beyond you. look in the air around you… Feel the sky… Feel the trees, and birds, and squirrels, and other animals… Streams and ponds and flowing water… Even rocks when you look close enough… They have that light and energy as well, feeling more like the running of a brook, seeming unendless… The power and the magic of the Universal Energy that gives life to the world around you… Now I want you to come back, closer to yourself but stay Looking beyond and outside of yourself… Fell the air around you, concentrate on it… Give a moment to simply feel it out, so that you can recognize the energy of the air and quickly reach for it whenever you need to use it… Now tell me what the air feels like. Describe it to me.”

Stiles let himself float in the air, being the air for a moment before taking stock of what Strange wanted from it. “It feels like… a gentle breeze, gently caressing everything… It feels lighter than the other things Energies… And it feels… like a light blue.”

“Good,” Doctor Strange said, “Now breath and feel that energy… Feel it swirling around you… Now I want you to reach out with your own power… Imagine a hand or your own energy reaching out and controlling the air, using its own energy for your own use… Make is twirl around you… Faster… Then slower… Now up… And down… Swirl it around you again… Fast… And slow… Up… And down… Now I want you to imagine it sliding underneath you, acting as a cushion… Feel it contouring to your bottom, the perfect amount of soft and hard… Feel how airy it is and then I want you to imagine it lifting you up effortlessly, only a few inches, nothing too high… There you go… Now I want you to slowly open your eyes while still keeping your mind focused.”

Stiles did slowly open his eyes, making sure that he was still focused on the air and the energies. He looked down and his eyes felt like they bulged out of his head when he saw that he was around a foot off his bed. He made sure to stay focused, knowing that he probably wouldn’t get hurt from this height if he did get distracted but not wanting to chance it. Stiles looked over to Doctor Strange and then a giant grin spread across his face. Without having to be prompted, Stiles closed his eyes and then focused on the air slowly and gently lowering until it gently placed him on the bed.

“Very good job,” Doctor Strange commented when Stiles opened his eyes back up. “We’ll see about manipulating at least a few other techniques before we wrap up for today.”

After Strange had Stiles manipulate earth (making dirt swirl into a mini tornado and even packing it till it looked and moved around like Godzilla, which even Doctor Strange had looked impressed at), and water (he had made it move around into a snake and even using it to transport other objects in water bubbles, though it took a few tries till the object wasn’t getting wet as well), he took Stiles down to the indoor track field, which he hadn’t been to before, and had Stiles practice with air on a larger scale.

Taking stock of the energy in the area, before smiling and trying to do something that he had always dreamed of (and those rare actual dreams always left him exhilarated and breathless). Stiles closed his eyes and gathered the air around him, instead of pushing up from below him, he had it surrounding him like a suit that could be manipulated.

It took him a moment to get used to this new technique, making sure that he was staying steady. Eventually he felt comfortable enough with his floating that he went even higher and started to go faster. He tested moving in his air suit before zooming around in a Superman pose, cackling. When Stiles started to feel tired, he sighed and landed gingerly near Doctor Strange, still grinning like a look.

Doctor Strange looked at him assessing, “It appears that this might be much easier than I originally thought.”

Stiles couldn’t wait till he told his dad that he could *fly* now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of skipping time until either their is a threat that Stiles needs to help with or he has his powers mastered and then for some reason has to deal with the pack.


	9. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about four years since Stiles left Beacon Hills. Stiles is now twenty three and finally coming back. However, the reason that he's come back is because of bizarre killings that are taking place in the Preserve using bizarre symbols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one. I have an idea about what this case is gonna be all about but it really depends on what information Derek can provide. There will be no Sterek, just fyi, though Derek may end up sticking by Stiles since they will have been through traumatizing situations that they blamed themselves for and left Beacon Hills to heal. We'll definitely see more of Derek soon, and either in the next chapter or the one after that Scott will show up. Will Scott have changed in these years since Stiles left, or will he have just gotten worse? Deaton has already been dealt with at this point (I'll make a passing reference about it when Scott is introduced again). Steve will also be joining Stiles in Beacon Hills, probably in a couple chapters, and possibly because of a threat to Stiles (I haven't decided yet).

Stiles appreciated the quiet and the dark of night as he drove past the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign. It was weird to be back in Beacon Hills and not to be afraid of the things that went bump in the night. It was nice, though. He had really grown in the time he had been away, and it had been so long since Stiles had been back home. Part of him wanted to say too long but another part of him thought that if it wasn’t for his dad, he’d never want to see Beacon Hills again.

The last couple of years, his dad had been the one who would fly up to New York to visit Stiles (the team had insisted on paying for the tickets, whenever Stiles would protest everyone would just point at Tony). Stiles loved it when he could come up to visit, allowing Stiles to show him what he had learned in person, which was much more impressive in real life then when talking or through a webcam. The sheriff also got on with the team as well. He and Phil got along well, and it was nice that they got to see each other since they didn’t see each other all that often before, especially after Claudia died. John and Steve also got along well, especially with their moral compass. Stiles and the team had also grown close as well. Stiles and Steve had been together for almost as long as Stiles had been away, though they had tip toed around each other for the first couple of weeks, annoying and amusing the others no small amount. Uncle Phil, Natasha, and Clint (Uncle C. to annoy him) were the ones he was closest to after Steve. Clint and Stiles had very similar senses of humor and when they weren’t messing with the others they were messing with each other (sometimes Stiles could even convince Jarvis to fuck with people). Natasha was really good at reading emotions, so she was someone that he could go to and she would know what to do to make him feel better. Nat was okay with letting him vent or practicing sparring. She was also there for Stiles to gush about Steve (which generally evoked a small smile from her) or as a shoulder to cry on when he was stuck thinking about the past. Then Phil was his dad away from home, making use he had that sense of family before he considered everyone else family as well. There was also Banner and Tony who were people that he could bounce ideas off of. Banner was also a fanboy for certain tv shows which Stiles liked to join in on. Tony, on the other hand, liked to drag Stiles out to buy clothing or to parties. Thor was also fun to spar with, both testing each other for strengths and weaknesses and helping to improve. They also enjoyed racing, utilizing different methods to test. Sam was also fun to fight and fly with, though with Nat it was hand to hand and with Thor it was magic, with Sam the fighting was in the high-tech training room with lots of obstacles, and with flying, Stiles had figured out how to do wings (which Stiles freaking LOVED). Stiles wasn’t all that close with Wanda, but they liked to do magic together or talk about magic. Sometimes they would even help each other with ideas for their magic. Stiles had really found a place for himself with the Avengers and even helped out every now and then.

He was finally returning to Beacon Hills because there had been something weird going on in town for quite a while and the pack refused to share the information with him. This was weird because while the pack and the sheriff weren’t on the best of terms since the incident that spurred Stiles New York trip, especially Scott, who the sheriff had quietly gave a dressing down, Melissa as well. However, there had been animal and human remains found out in the preserve consistently over the past two, almost three weeks. Every two days, first an animal body was found, and then a human. They were already on their four animals killed and three humans. John had finally told Stiles about what was going on and that he might need some help. Stiles had agreed immediately, worried about something happening to his father and also more than a little pissed that the pack had frozen his dad out of this extremely dangerous situation.

Stiles finally pulled into his own street, looking around to see what was still the same and what had changed. Mrs. Norris was still leaving up holiday decorations even when the holiday was past. Mr. Metzger’s lawn was still pristine. Then there was Andy who was new to the neighborhood, moving in when he got the partner position at the firm he worked for.

As Stiles pulled in to the driveway, the door was flung open to reveal the sheriff beaming face. Stiles couldn’t help but match that smile, quickly throwing the car into park and turning it off before flinging the door open and throwing himself into his dad’s open arms.

“Hey, kiddo,” John mumbled into his son’s shoulder.

“It’s nice to be back here,” Stiles said, motioning to the house as he pulled away. “Beacon Hills may not hold the best memories for me, but this house always will.”

That caused the sheriff’s smile to soften while pulling Stiles inside.

Stiles face changed when he saw the files spread out across the coffee table, but before he could ask about them, his father put his hands on his hips and shook his head, offering a tired smile. “Nuh-uh, kid. It’s late and you’ve had a long drive,” John simply rolled his eyes when Stiles moved his hand in a ‘so-so’ motion. “I have the day off tomorrow and we can take a look through all of the information then, after we get up and have a nice breakfast.”

Stiles scrunched his nose up but nodded. He had driven quite a bit and used up a lot of magic to get there today, so he was tired. Stiles gave his dad another tight hug before he lugged his duffle bag upstairs, got dressed, and laid down on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Stiles woke up the next day to the sound of his dad on the phone.

“Aw, shit.” He sighed. “Are you sure?”

Apparently, he got an affirmative on the other end because after a moment, the sheriff replied with, “Okay then. I’ll be down there in half an hour,” after a moment of hesitation, the sheriff added, “and I’m gonna bring Stiles with me. You know he worked as a… consultant for… bizarre cases in New York for the past two years so he might be able to help out on this.” After another pause, “Thanks. We’ll both be down there as soon as possible.”

The sheriff was approaching Stiles room when Stiles popped out, making eye contact and asking, “There’s another one?”

John nodded grimly, “Yeah. You wanna head out with me?”

Stiles nodded once immediately. “I’ll be ready in five minutes. On the drive over, you can give me a basic overview of the case so far.”

The sheriff nodded and then headed back into his room to change.

In the car on the way over to the crime scene, “Stiles, your car may be magical, son, but my car is *official*,” the sheriff outlines what had been going on the past three weeks. The first animal carcasses found had been that of three female coyotes. Than two days later, the body of a nineteen-year-old high school girl was discovered. Two days after that, they found three male mountain lion carcasses, and two days later the body of a retired eighty-nine-year-old man was discovered. Another two days revealed the bodies of three female red-tailed hawks and then after another two days the body of a twenty-eight-year-old prostitute. Then two days ago the body of three male grey horned owls were found and today the body of thirty-two-year-old male prosecutor was found. Other than the gender of the animal and following victim matching and then the gender switching for the next pair, the only other connection was a symbol that was carved into each animal and person:

When they arrived at the crime scene, Deputy Parrish and Deputy Anderson were already there, looking as concerned as the sheriff and Stiles both felt.

Stiles went over to look at the victim. The victim was still mostly in his clothes, but his shirt had been ripped open and the symbols carved in his stomach. His neck looked to have been snapped and he had been laid out on his back. “Is a broken neck always the cause of death? Are they always laid out like this? And how do you guys know where to look to find the animals and human that has been killed?”

“It seems like it,” the sheriff answered. “They are all laid on their back with their arms laid naturally beside them. And we always get a call from a blocked number and it seems to be a different voice every time. Sometimes it is a woman, other times a man, sometimes a high voice, sometimes low.”

Stiles nodded. “Do you know what the runes mean yet?”

The sheriff shook his head. “The basic meaning for the first symbol is domestic cattle and the second one means ancestral property.”

Stiles frowned at that. The first rune could also be seen as meaning a possession. The second one meaning land. Pair that with the different people calling in each killing, he had an idea about what might be going on but there was one thing that didn’t really make sense.

Stiles looked up at his dad, pulling him away from the other deputies so that they couldn’t hear. “I have an idea but I’m gonna need to make a phone call to clarify something.”

The sheriff looked curious, but he simply nodded, letting Stiles walk back to the cruiser while he looked over the body himself and conversed with the deputies.

Stiles shut the passenger phone of the cruiser and pulled out his phone. He scrolled down to the contact that he wanted and paused, knowing that he needed information but that he wasn’t sure how well he would be received. Stiles wasn’t sure even if his contact knew what had happened in Beacon Hills the last couple of years before Stiles had left.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and hitting call. His shoulders sagged in relief when he heard the familiar voice at the other end of the phone.

“Stiles?” Derek asked. “Is everything okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, OMG, it took me forever to figure out how to do the embedded image,


	10. Hale Land and Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes over his theory with Derek and then they go to visit Peter, who had more to add to Stiles' theory. OMG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some more computer troubles, which is why this is up so late. I got/ordered a cheap computer which I can use until I get my computer back from the geek squad which I will have soon, so hopefully I won't have too much of an issue with that one.
> 
> In this, we like Peter and Derek. Peter is good in this and this chapter is definitely setting some stuff up for the future. I'm also playing around with the idea of Stiles joining the Hale pack and either the Hales moving to NYC, or Stiles moving back to Beacon Hills. That also has a lot to do with what happens with Scott and Co., which we will be seeing soon, do not worry.

Derek’s brow furrowed as he thought over what Stiles had just said. “I’ve definitely heard of a ritual like this before. Let me look through some of the magical tomes and see if I can’t find anything.”

Stiles nodded. “Thanks, Derek. And do you know of any Hales, or people that could be considered Hales that weren’t killed in the fire?”

Derek’s brow scrunched up as he was thinking. “There’s obviously myself, Peter, and Cora. Other than that, no. At least none that would care about the Hale lands. I mean, there’s Malia, but you know she doesn’t care about all that much.”

“Do you know if there was a pack settled here before the Hales?” Stiles pressed on.

“I don’t know, if there was, it was never brought up around me. Peter might know more than me, though.”

Stiles nodded at that. Peter had been much more stable after he was resurrected. And Stiles could understand what had driven Peter mad in the first place. His entire family had burned before him and he could do nothing. Then, after his family, pack, and alpha were torn away from him, his only remaining pack left him vulnerable to spend years in a coma, reliving being burned alive and seeing his pack burned to death before him. Of the entire pack, of everyone in Beacon Hills beside his father, Stiles had missed Derek and Peter the most. They were the only ones that hadn’t been there when Scott had attacked him. He’d thought about getting into contact with them for a while, but he had moved and changed his phone number for a reason, trying to stay as far away from the Beacon Hills pack as he could.

Finally, Stiles brought up what he had been wanting to bring up since Derek had knocked on his door. “I’m assuming the pack is still here?” Stiles wasn’t proud of how small his voice sounded. He would never not hurt when he thought about the time where his friends, his pack, his *brother* had tossed him aside like he was nothing.

Derek noticed the change in Stiles voice, looking up with a soft look. “Yeah. Scott still lives here. The pack went to college close to here and then they all moved back. Scott, Kira, and Isaac share an apartment. Liam shares one with Mason and Corey, who are friends with Liam but don’t consider themselves pack.” Stiles could tell that there was more to the last bit than Derek was saying, but he wasn’t going to press… yet. “And Lydia has her own apartment.”

“Lydia’s still here?” Stiles asked, surprised. “I would have thought that she would have hightailed it out of Beacon Hills.”

This seemed to make Derek uncomfortable. “She… she did want to. But since she submitted to Scott as her alpha, he…” Derek seemed to be choosing his words carefully, “required that she stay close to pack.”

Stiles brows furrowed, and lips thinned at that. It sounded like Scott was using his status as the alpha to force his pack to do what he says. Stiles shook his head, leaving that thought for later. “What about you?” Stiles asked tentatively. “I’m assuming you’re still in Scott’s pack?”

Derek’s nose scrunched at that. “No. Peter became an alpha again saving Mason and Corey from a rogue alpha when they were patrolling. Scott then went on that Peter had planned it and that he wanted to take ‘Scott’s’ territory from him. They fought, but I got in the middle, stopping them and convincing them that they could coexist, at least for the time being. I chose to follow Peter as alpha, though. Cora submitted to him as well, but she travels quite a bit.”

Stiles was surprised at this and yet not surprised at all. Of course Peter would find a way to be an alpha again, yet it was sounding like Peter was a better alpha than Scott.

“I’m glad. That Peter gets a second chance to make things right, and that you can all be family again,” Stiles said sincerely.

Derek sent him a soft, genuine smile at that. “Thanks. What about you? How has New York been?”

Stiles instantly thought about Steve and blushed, resulting in Derek sending her a smirk and raising an eyebrow. “It’s… good. Really good. I’ve found some really good people that treat me well. And my boyfriend is amazing.” Stiles was blushing furiously at the last sentence.

Derek chuckled lightly. “Good,” he said. Then he met Stiles eyes and said with seriousness, “I’m glad. You deserve good things in your life.”

Stiles sent him a blinding smile after that and then said seriously, “So do you, Derek Hale.”

Stiles laughed loudly at Derek’s blush. “After this whole mess I think that you’d like to meet them.” Stiles stood up then and started dragging Derek towards the door. “First though, we need to talk to Peter.”

~~

Peter answered the door with a genuinely surprised expression upon seeing Stiles.

“Stiles,” Peter greeted, moving to the side and gestured for them to come in dramatically. “It’s been a while.” Peter got serious for a second, “I was saddened to hear of what had transpired between you and Scott.” Peter looked like he wanted to say more before changing his mind.

As Derek walked by, Peter casually squeezed the back of his neck, which seemed to calm Derek down some.

“What can I do for you?”

Stiles sat down on the couch, Derek following his lead and sitting next to him. “I’m assuming you’ve heard about the animal and human sacrifices?”

Peter sat down in a chair across from the couch, leaning forward. “I have indeed. I’ve assumed that it’s someone trying to claim Hale land for their own.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s true. But based on the runes, I think it has more to do with claiming land that is *rightfully* theirs. Derek thinks he’s seen a similar ritual somewhere, and we’d gladly accept your help looking for that, but you would be more knowledgeable about if a pack resided here before the Hales, that are still around today in some shape or form, or if there were people that could be considered Hales that were not killed in the fire.”

Peter looks intently at Stiles as he explains, but toward the end he goes a little pale. He stands up slowly, “I think I might have an idea,” he said before he turned down the hallway.

Derek sent Stiles a confused look, to which Stiles just shrugged, they’d be getting their answers soon enough.

When Peter returned a few minutes later, he was carrying what looked to be a scrap or photo book. Derek and Stiles shared another look, confused on Derek’s part and intrigued on Stiles part. Peter sat down between them, placing the book open on the table, revealing a picture of what looked to be Derek’s father? Rolling his eyes, while a blurry Derek and Laura were roughhousing.

“What… Why did you grab this, Uncle Peter?”

Peter was tense, looking at Derek with a mix of pain, worry, and regret. Derek shifted uncomfortably on the couch, letting out a whine that Stiles could barely here. Peter squeezed Derek’s neck again, Derek only relaxing fractionally this time, and looked back at the picture in the book.

Peter unsheathed a claw and then carefully started to cut the edges that had glued down long ago. He carefully pulled the picture away to reveal another, smaller picture, the type that school’s take each year. At the bottom, it read Connor Hannon and 2000. The picture was of a boy around the age of twelve with brown hair and hazel eyes. The family resemblance was uncanny. The boy was a Hale.

Peter looked Derek in the eye. “Meet your older brother, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the last two chapter I just let flow and damn! Hopefully the case will work well with the character stories, and ass another interesting layer. We'll also find out soon what Scott and Co. think about the case, which can go a couple of ways.
> 
> I was so close to rewriting but I decided to go this route anyways.


	11. Magic, Knowledge, and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Connor, find the ritual that is being used, and the Hale and McCall pack have a pack meeting where infrmation is exchanged, which is not well recieved on wither side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Talia Hannon married Philip Hale in 1985, taking his name and taking advantage of the sweet and submissive beta, convincing the previous alpha that she would make a better alpha and pass on the alpha spark to her. She had an affair and gave birth to Connor Hannon in 1987. In 1988 she conceived and gave birth to Laura Hale. In 1991, she gave birth to Derek Hale. And in 1997 she gave birth to Cora Hale. The fire happened in 2007, Laura being 19 and Derek was 16, though he was 15 when Kate Argent, a much older woman, seduced him. In 2013, Derek returned looking for Laura. Derek was 22 and Stiles 16 when they first met. Stiles left when he was 18, around the same age as Scott, Lydia, Jackson, and Isaac. Derek was 24 then. When Stiles returns, he is 21, Derek is 27, and Connor is 30. The not so thought out stuff: Talia was 24 when she was married, and Phil 21. Peter was actually Phil’s younger brother at 15 at the time, a true Hale. Talia was cruel to him because he was the only other person that could really sway Phil. Peter is now 45. This information and timeline may not be important, but it helps me to imagine and think within the world a little better.
> 
> I haven't figured out what I'm going to do with Theo yet, though I'm leaning towards him not being in the picture and eventually commenting on what happened to him.
> 
> I wasn't really a fan of Malia (I was always really torn about her character. Also, I recently read a fic where she was an abusive girlfriend, great fic, scarring, and that's going to color my thinking about me for a little while) but I think she's off somewhere, maybe at collge, doing her own thing, visiting another pack or something.

“What do you mean,” Derek started, voice and face blank, “that I have an older brother?”

Peter winced. “Your mother… Talia, she was a good alpha, much better than some others. She just… wasn’t always the best in her personal life.”

Derek took a closer look at the picture of his supposed half-brother. “This was from 2000 and he looks about twelve. How much older was he than us?”

Peter winced again. “He was about a year older than Laura.”

“And Mom and Dad were married for a couple years before they had Laura,” Derek said slowly, recalling information that he hadn’t thought about for years.

“Yes,” Peter said. “She had an affair with a beta from an ally pack, she had the baby and sent it to live with the other pack. She then broke the alliance with the other pack.”

“She just… You know what, I can’t right now. What pack was it?”

“It was the Gallahan pack. I kept tabs on him before the fire, behind Talia’s back, mind you. From what I gathered from my sources, he was a good kid, got into trouble sometimes, but nothing serious. He didn’t know who his birth mother was, but he was content with his father and his pack.”

Stiles decided that he could butt in then, “Do you still have a source within the pack that you can get into contact with? See if we can back up this theory?”

Peter nodded and pulled his phone out, “I still have contacts in the supernatural community, I should be able to get in contact with the pack today or tomorrow.”

Stiles thanked Peter as he started to call someone and walked into a different room, leaving Derek and Stiles on the couch. Stiles tentatively reached a hand out and rested it on Derek’s shoulder.

“It’s not like I’m really surprised,” Derek said after a long moment of silence. “My mother wasn’t really the best mother. She made sure that if we needed something we had it, but anything emotional she didn’t deal with it, she was always the alpha, never our mother. Thankfully we had dad, he was really good with the emotional stuff, he hung out with us and we could talk to him about anything. I think he realized that everything was a business arrangement for my mother. The marriage, us kids. It was always a means to an end. She was a good alpha, don’t get me wrong, she did anything to protect her pack but it just never seemed like she actually cared about anyone individually. We tried not to let it bother us though, since we all had each other, our siblings and dad.”

Since Stiles didn’t get a negative reaction when he placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder, he scooted closer to him so that they were touching along their side; Stiles knew how tactile ’wolves were, especially born ’wolves.

“I’m sorry that this brought up shit about your family,” Stiles said quietly.

Derek sent him a small smile. “It’s okay, just because I don’t really have any good memories of my mother doesn’t mean that I don’t have good ones of my sisters and dad.”

They sat in silence for a little bit longer before Stiles had to ask the question that he had wanted to ask since he’d heard about the case. “I’m assuming that your packs exchange information about threats in the territory?”

“Serious stuff we share,” Derek said when he figured out what Stiles had asked.

“But you haven’t heard about the killings from Scott?”

Derek frowned, and his eyebrows furrowed. “No, we haven’t.”

“Do you think that he actually knows or…?” Stiles didn’t actually know what the *or* was.

“I really don’t know. We should probably call a territory meeting either way, to make sure that everyone is aware of the threat.”

Stiles nodded. “I agree. Though I think that we should find what ritual is being used.”

Derek nodded seriously, “I think I know where the book it’s in is located, there’s just a lot of books to go through.”

At that, Stiles sent Derek a smirk. “Oh, that won’t be a problem.”

Stiles ignored Derek’s confused look and started to leave Peter’s pack house. He threw, “You coming?” over his shoulder.

~~

When they arrived at the Hale vault, Derek and Peter moved everything from the Hale vault under the school to one that was easier to access, Stiles was blown away by the vast amount of books as well as useful artifacts and other things that were in the vault. He sent out a tendril of his magic, getting a sense for the things that were inside of the vault and his breath stuttered.

“Damn,” Stiles exhaled. “There is a *shit ton* of knowledge and power in here.”

Derek nodded seriously behind him. “The Hale pack has always asserted that knowledge is power, and that power should be protected.”

Stiles nodded, still staring, wide-eyed into the vault. “Okay,” Stiles said, then once more, a little more forcefully, pulling himself out of his stupor, “okay. You said you have an idea of what ritual that they’re using?” Stiles asked, looking back at Derek.

When Derek nodded, Stiles went over to him, briefly ghosting his hands over Derek’s before looking back out on the contents of the vault and closing his eyes. He lightly probed Derek’s aura (which is basically just anything that someone is projecting; personality, feelings, memories, information at the front of their mind, *what* they are), latching on to the idea, the ritual, that was at the forefront of Derek’s mind, past the confusion, and then probed with his magic in the other way, over the books in the vault. He was searching for not only the type of residual magic that matched with the ritual that Derek had read, but also for the book that reacted to the specific search (all books want to be read, magical tomes actively so, drawing in people, especially ones that are sensitive to magic, and the magical book with the ritual in it that they were looking for would try to draw them in even more forcefully when it realized that it had what they were looking for). In his mind, he imagined a string of blue light that went from the center of his magic (in between the end of his collar bones, between the heart and the mind, but closer to the heart) to the book.

He knew it worked when he heard Derek gasp. When he opened his eyes, the string of blue light was visible, pulling him deeper in to the vault. Stiles started to follow, vaguely aware that Derek was trailing behind him. When he finally reached the stack of books that he was looking for, he pulled out an old, purple-tinged brown leather book. It was small, slightly bigger than a throw-away paperback, and when he touched it, he felt a wave of subdued satisfaction from the book. The magical chord was wedged in between two pages and when he flipped the book open to the marked pages. Skimming over the contents of the ritual, he determined that it was, indeed, the one that they were looking for, though it looked like the variation of the ritual that was being performed in Beacon Hills was much darker than the original. The original called for the sacrificing of diurnal and nocturnal land animals, sky animals, and water animals, with the number depending on how potent you wanted the ritual to be. Generally, bonding between the territory and the pack strengthened over time, making too many sacrifices not necessary if you thought that the territory wouldn’t have any other contenders. And while a strong first move when claiming a territory might help to warn off others seeking to claim the territory, it also served to make the merging of the pack and the territory more forceful and violent, weakening the link in the long run.

“This is it,” Stiles finally said, Derek looking over his shoulder at the book.

“Definitely,” Derek said, sounding grim. “We know why they chose certain animals, but does this tell us why they chose the human victims?”

Stiles furrowed his brows, “I’ve thought about that. The coyote and the mountain lion coincided with a young victim and an old victim. The hawk and the owl had rich and poor human victims that they coincided with. That means that all that is left for the animal sacrifices is water animals. So, seeing as the other two human victim classifications are how humans typically divide themselves, taking account of the majority of human beings, I think that the last human classifications are going to be strong and weak, but that is way broader than the first two division classifications. We’re not going to be able to know and try and protect those at risk effectively, so our best bet is to try and find whoever is trying to perform this ritual.”

Derek nodded grimly, mind turning back to the fact that the person that may be performing the ritual may be a half-brother that he never knew about. Before anyone had to break the contemplative silence, Derek’s phone alerted them that Peter had sent them a text.

From Peter Hale  
[I just got in contact with the Gallahan pack, and they informed me that Connor split from the pack not long after his father was killed in a territory dispute and he found out that his mother was Talia Hale. They haven’t seen him or been in contact with him since. That was five months ago.]

Stiles lips thinned, “I wonder what he’s been up to these past five months.”

Derek scowled. “I’m sure I don’t want to know.”

~~

Once they found the ritual that was being used, Derek texted Scott, saying that he had information about a threat to the territory and that the packs needed to meet and discuss it, telling Scott and his pack to meet them at the loft in an hour. Derek also decided that it was better to have the other pack find out about Stiles when they got there, instead of risking them not showing up. Stiles agreed but was internally cringing over how Scott would react to his presence. He hoped that three years would have made Scott see reason, but he had a sneaking suspicion that that hope was unrealistic.

The first to arrive for the pack meeting, other than the Hales and Stiles, was Kira. She looked shocked for several seconds before she sent him a small smile and then sat almost as far away from him as she could. Isaac was next to arrive, glaring at Stiles as soon as he got over his shock. Lydia sneered at him when she saw him, raising he chin and then ignoring him. The last to arrive were Scott and Liam. Liam looked like he didn’t really care about Stiles, more concerned about his alpha’s reaction. Scott, as expected, did not react well.

“What the *fuck* is he doing here?” Scott said, voice edging on not-indoor-friendly.

When Scott took a threatening step forward, Derek shifted so that he was slightly in front of Stiles, sending a warning grown at Scott. Stiles was having none of that, stepping up beside Derek and gathering his magic around him, sending out an aura of power that the supernatural could definitely sense.

“Enough,” came Peter’s authoritative voice. “Leave your petty squabble for another time, Scott. Right now we have a real threat that needs taking care of.”

Scott scowled at Peter but backed down. “Fine,” he spat. “Now are you going to tell us why we’re here?”

Stiles looked at the man who used to be his best friend incredulously. There had been a string of weird animal deaths and killings in his territory; how the fuck did he not know that there was a problem.

“There has been a string of animal and human sacrifices accompanied by runes carved into the humans. *That* is our problem,” Peter said, looking at Scott like he thought he was particularly thick.

Scott scowled at them. “What are you talking about?”

“Are you seriously?” Cora interrupted, giving Scott the same ‘how-dumb-are-you’ look that Peter was. “There’s been animal and human sacrifices in our territory, *your* territory and you aren’t even aware?”

Scott’s scowl seemed to deepen, arrogance seeping in to his expression. “I *was* aware but we’ve already taken care of it.”

Stiles seriously wanted to hit Scott now. He was probably still preaching his black-and-white ideology of ‘talking’ instead of actually punishing people who need to be punished.

Scott’s admission finally seemed to crack Peter’s calm façade. “I’m sorry?” he said, voice deceptively calm, with a low growl underneath. “You found the threat that has been harming humans in the territory already? When? And what exactly did you do?”

Scott sneered at Peter. “About two days ago. We found a wolf in the territory. He told us that this was supposed to be his territory. Instead of attacking or killing him like some *monsters,*” he spat the word, looking from Stiles to Peter, “here, we talked to him. Explained that this was not his territory, that it was being inhabited by the McCall pack as well as the remaining Hale pack. We told him that we didn’t want any trouble, he needed to leave out territory, and we let him go.”

By the end of Scott’s little speech, all the Hale’s were growling and flashing their eyes, resulting in Liam and Isaac to growl and wolf-out in return, Kira tightening her grip on her belt, and Lydia looking up from her phone to glare at the other pack. Stiles was fuming in his own way, body seemingly relaxed, a pose he consciously choose to throw off opponents and to give off an air of confidence and apathy.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, voice calm in a way that meant trouble. “What exactly do you mean,” he continued, slowly pronouncing the words, like he was talking to someone slow, though that might be the case in Scott’s case, “that you ‘just let them go?’”

Scott’s gaze turned to Stiles, eyes burning with hate and flashing red as he bared his teeth. “I mean,” Scott started, speaking slowly and mirroring Stiles’ tone, “that I’m a True Alpha-” (God, Stiles could hear the capital letter and the self-importance) “and I don’t need to use violence to solve my problems. He said that he was going to leave, and I believed him.” Scott crossed his arms, exuding childish stubbornness and arrogance.

“You ‘believed’ him,” Stiles said the middle word with such derision that he could practically feel it in his mouth. “A stranger that was murdering innocents for personal gain. He deserved a second chance.” The bitterness was clear in Stiles’ voice, causing Derek to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, helping to ground him.

Scott scowled at Stiles, narrowing his eyes, “What that man did, he did it because he thought it was the right thing to do. He was trying to connect to a family that he had lost and build a future that they would be proud of,” Stiles scoffed at that, but Scott simply ignored him. “He did what he did because this territory is imbalance because of *your pack,*” Scott spat the last words at Peter.

Peter sneered at Scott, looking at him like he was nothing, “This *territory* is fine, your pack not so much, but the territory is okay. That man, has already killed another person after your little *chat,*” Peter sneered, “where you let him go even though he was dangerous and had killed innocents already. And you let him go because he played to your arrogance and naive belief that you are all that is good.”

Scott growled at Peter. “How do I even know that you’re telling the truth?”

Stiles threw his hands up into the air and then letting them drop. “I don’t know,” Stiles started, getting close to yellow, “maybe the dead *fucking body!*”

Scott’s heated gaze turned back to Stiles. “That may be so, but how do I know that you lot have just picked up where the other man let off?” Scott turned back to Peter and Derek. “How do I know that you’re not continuing the ritual in a desperate attempt to take the territory out from under me?! You’ve always been jealous that this is *my* territory! I’m the True Alpha and this territory is rightfully mine!” 

“Bullshit!” Cora yelled at Scott. “This is *Hale* land! It has been for generations! Just because you got your red eyes without killing doesn’t mean that you’re better than everybody else, that you’re allowed to boss other people around! You’re piss poor excuse for what constitutes right and wrong is *dangerous* and your inability to act has cost way more lives than we’ve taken!”

Scott roared at Cora, who held her ground but stayed slightly behind Derek. Peter stepped forward and roared back at Scott when he started to advance toward Cora.

Scott snarled at them. “You don’t know what the *fuck* you’re talking about. You need to learn some respect, especially from someone that so far outranks you!”

When Cora started toward Scott, Peter had had enough. “Stop this! I’ve had enough of you childish attitude and actions. If you cannot accept the truth in front of you then you can *leave!*” Peter roared the last word.

Scott hesitated for a moment before scowling again and stalking back toward the elevator, the others trailing after him. Liam and Isaac sent a dirty look their way before they left, Kira sending them a slightly apologetic look, and Lydia sneering at them. “I don’t think Scott’s the one who thinks he’s so much better than everybody else,” she directed at Stiles who was surprised and wounded. Three years ago, Scott had really been the only one who had seemed to have a problem of him (other than Isaac, but he was just a dick who saw Stiles as a threat to his and Scott’s friendship), the other were simply silent about the way Scott had treated him on the day that Stiles was kicked out of the pack.

“Well,” Stiles said after a long moment of silence, everyone trying to cool down and waiting for the other pack to leave the area, “that went worse than I expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this is a couple days late. This might be a problem this week since I've been getting a little behind on my school work and I need to catch up since midterms are soon and Spring break is in two weeks. But hopefully I'll be caught up a week from now. I'll try to upload the two weekly chapters as promptly as possible, but that might not be that prompt with the work I need to do and my computer acting up, though it will probably be no later than a day or two late.
> 
> Thank you forn you patience.
> 
> -C.D. <3


	12. One Problem Solved and Another is Dire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles nad the Hales deal with Connor, yet another problem crops up with the McCall pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I made it extra long though and wwe'll definitely see Steve and maybe the avengers of Strange next chapter or the one after. School has been SUPER busy so I probably won't be able to update all that much this next week or so, but please hang tight, I'll update as often as I can.

When the sheriff got home, he found dinner already cooked and the Hales sitting around the kitchen table, chatting amicably and eating.

“Hey, Dad!” Stiles said, smiling brightly when he saw that his dad was home. “How was work?”

The sheriff nodded a greeting to the Hales and then shrugged. “It was work. No dead bodies today, so that’s good.” The Peter and Cora smirked at that and Stiles chuckled. “How was your day?”

Stiles face instantly soured. “Let’s leave that till after dinner. Right now,” Stiles said as he got up and grabbed an empty plate, handing it to John. “Me and Peter made spaghetti,” Stiles ignored Derek calling out “Peter and I,” rolling his eyes while his father chuckled.

After the sheriff had spaghetti piled on his plate, he sat down where he normally sat, at the end of the table. Peter was sitting at the other end with Cora and then Derek to his right, and Stiles to John’s right, sitting across from Derek.

“We were all just catching up, since we haven’t seen each other in years and we weren’t super close to begin with, at least not Peter and especially not Cora,” Stiles said. “I had no idea that Peter was a curator for rich people. He deals with a lot of supernatural items as well.”

Peter nodded. “It was and still is extremely lucrative and useful. Wealthy individuals pay me to find certain objects, sometimes just because they have an obsession with ‘supernatural myth.’ I make a shit ton of money as well as acquiring information that most people don’t have. Sometimes I keep the items that I track down, which was most of the things that you saw in the vault, or sometimes I just copy it and store it on two encrypted external hard drive, one is hidden and the other I keep close to me.”

“And Cora got her GED when she came back, and things were calm again and now she’s taking online courses to get a bachelor’s degree in social work.”

John gave Cora an approving nod. “It’ll definitely help if someone in-the-know is in the system, so that maybe what happened to me, Derek and Laura doesn’t have to happen to somebody else.”

“That’s very admirable, Cora,” John replied, smiling warmly at her and her sending a small style back.

“Yes, it is,” Peter agreed, smiling warmly at Cora and scent marking her. Stiles could practically see Cora preen at the praise from her Alpha. Stiles watched as Derek gave her a small smile and bumped shoulders with her and smiled. This is what pack is, he thought. He had a sort of-pack with the Avengers, but a pack with an alpha and werewolves was difference. It was something concrete, something that you could feel. The pack bonds with the Hales was probably a thousand times better than the flimsy excuse for a bond that Stiles had had with the McCall pack.

Stiles startled out of his thoughts when his father nudged his foot under the table. John gave a look that was asking if Stiles was okay and Stiles gave a small smile and nod back.

Once everyone had finished eating, they relocated to the living room. John took the chair that he always sat in, Cora and Peter took the love seat and Derek and Stiles took the couch.

“So,” John started, “I’m assuming that now is when you tell me what happened today that put you in such a sour mood?”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah. We figured out what the ritual that the sacrifices were killed for. It’s someone trying to claim the land as their own.”

John’s brow furrowed, “Wait,” he interrupted. “What do you mean, ‘claim the land?’”

“Generally alpha werewolves, and many other types of supernatural creature, have a bond with the land. The bond strengthens not only the land but the pack as well. Strong bonds mean that the land can even warn the bonded creature of threats. It’s hard to explain but the bond to the land is important, especially for alphas.”

Peter added to what Stiles had said, “Having a strong bond with the land can also influence fate or luck or whatever we want to call it. When Scott was first bitten, those first few years where it seemed like there was a ‘Big Bad’ every week, happened partly because the territory didn’t have a bond at all, much less a strong bond. The Nemeton was already attracting creatures to the area since it was tainted and out of balance, partly to do with the Druid Deaton’s tampering; then the land was also attracting other supernatural creatures in an attempt to gain a bond, but it was also tipping the scales toward bad. The Nemeton was already tainted and the land was weak, the more bad that happened, the more the scales tipped and the only way to regain balance was for a bond to form and take the time to solidify and tip the scales back the other way. While the Hale pack has a bond with the land now, it is not as strong as it could be because of the presence of another pack, one not bonded to the land, and Scott being a ‘true alpha’ as well as resisting his ‘wolf and the traditions that come with our people is putting stress on the territory. The land can sense everything, and no one really knows why it reacts to certain things, only that it does and it can eventually have dire effects.”

John let out a low whistle. “Well, what I understood of that doesn’t sound particularly good. And I’m not even going to delve into the McCall pack problem right now, but it sounds like it will eventually need to be addressed.”

“Indeed,” Peter confirmed. “The good news is that we know the person who is trying to claim the land. My sister-in-law was unfaithful to my brother at least one time, resulting in a child that Talia gave to the other pack to raise. His name is Connor and he broke from his old pack after his biological father was killed and he found out that Talia Hale was his mother.”

“And apparently Scum McCall had a run in with Connor and let him go after giving him a ‘good talking to,’” Cora said, the last part coming out mockingly.

John’s expression got pinched, somewhere between anger, frustration, and resignation. “He just let a serial killer go?”

“Yup!” Stiles said in false cheer. “And then when we called a pack meeting, after freaking out over me being there, tried to imply that *we* were the ones that killed the most recent victims so that we could *steal* the land from him and his ‘true alpha’ status.”

“So it’s very unlikely that we’ll get help from them,” Derek said.

“But,” Stiles piped up, “you don’t need their help. You’ve got me, and I’ve gotten very good since I got a competent teacher.”

“How are we even going to find this Connor?” Cora asked.

“Magic,” Stiles said, smirking, fluttering his fingers and making rainbow lights spark from his fingers. “Tomorrow we’ll deal with Connor.Tonight is for chilling after the long ass day that we just had.”

With that, everyone settles in for a movie, trying to take their minds off of the impending confrontation with the long-lost Hale, as well as the fact that eventually something would have to be done about the McCall pack.

~~

Stiles woke up on the folded-out couch sandwiched between Derek and Peter, with Cora laying across all of them. The sheriff was already up and about, based on the shuffling sounds in the kitchen and the sound of food cooking. Stiles tried to extricate himself as delicately as possible, trying not to disturb the other. Which was impossible, what with Cora basically on top of him. Eventually, he pulled his legs out from under Cora and hopped off the back of the couch.

When he entered the kitchen, Stiles could clearly smell bacon and eggs, and he could see the pancakes. “Looks like quite the spread, old man.”

The corner of John’s mouth quirked, and he raised an eyebrow. “Careful who you call old, kid. One day you’ll be as old as me.”

Stiles grumbled for the sake of it, while taking over cooking the bacon. “You better be careful as well, I’ll be watching how much bacon you eat today.”

That, in turn, caused John to grumble about kids acting like parents and his ‘perfectly fine’ health. Stiles simply laughed at him as he finished cooking the bacon.

While Stiles was transferring the bacon on to another plate, and John was finishing with the pancakes, the Hales started to migrate into the kitchen. They all sat in silence, a comfortable and content silence, soaking up the calm before what was bound to be a hectic day.

Once everyone was finished eating, Derek finally voiced the question that everyone was thinking. “So how exactly are we planning on finding Connor?”

Stiles smirked at that and then looked at Peter. “Do you still have the old picture of Connor?”

Peter nodded seriously, “I still have it back at the house.”

Stiles nodded, “Good. Once I have that, I’ll be able to find him no problem.”

“I need to go into work, kiddo,” John said, “but if you guys need any help just call or text me.”

“Thank, dad,” Stiles said, getting up and giving his father a hug before he left. “You’re the best.”

John just smiled warmly at his son, patting him on the shoulder when they separated. “Same to you kid. And keep me updated.”

The Hales called out goodbyes as the sheriff grabbed his coat and left.

Sties got up and told the Hale pack, “I’m gonna get showered and dressed and grab a few things that might come in handy. You guys can head back to your pack house and get ready and I’ll meet you guys there in about,” Stiles looked to the clock on the wall, “forty five minutes. Then we’ll track Connor down.”

“Thank you,” Peter said with a small smile, something that wasn’t common on Peter’s face. “We really appreciate everything you’re doing.”

“I really don’t mind,” Stiles said, looking down self-consciously.

“Thanks, Stiles,” both Derek and Cora echoed, Derek going in for a hung and Cora lightly bumping shoulder with him.

Peter casually scent marked Stiles as he passed by him. “We’ll see you in a little bit,” he said, and with that the Hales left.

Stiles got showered and dressed as quickly as possible (most of the time, leaving the shower was something that his body was against). He was out the door in half an hour, texting an update for his father.

When he got to the pack house, Peter and Derek were already ready, and Cora was just finishing up her shower. While they were finishing up, Stiles grabbed the photo of Connor that Peter had left out for him, sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing and heartbeat, making sure that he was calm and reached out with his magic. He concentrated on the boy in the picture, as well as slightly on the Hales in the house because they shared DNA (at least Derek and Cora) and started to extend his senses and tendrils of magic further out, searching through the preserve. With the help of the photo and the Hales that he knew, he was able to distinguish Connor from other life signs. He also noted that two larger creatures, they were probably human with how close they were to Connor. He imagined a glowing purple stone path that would connect him to Connor’s location and pushed a small amount of magic from the land into it, making sure to send his intentions out first and projecting that he intended not only to return the small amount of energy that he took, but help take care of the problems the land hand with her bond. Stiles was surprised but pleased when the land recognized him back, sending a feeling that repayment wasn’t necessary and that she would be very thankful for the help.

Stiles opened his eyes feeling very accomplished to be met with the sight of Peter, Derek, and Cora staring at him curiously. Well, Peter and Derek staring at him curiously, and Cora just looking bored.

“Do you know where he is?” Peter asked with the authority yet the deserved respect for others that any truly good alpha had.

“Yup,” Stiles said cheerfully. “Though he might not be alone. I ‘saw’ two large creatures near Connor, but I’m not absolutely sure if they’re human, or werewolf, or a large animal.”

“Since he is trying to claim the land as his it would make sense that he might be an alpha,” Peter said, “and the power of an alpha comes with a drive to create a pack. Hopefully he doesn’t have too many betas to take care of.”

“I texted Scott,” Derek added, “just in case. Though I don’t really expect all that much help.”

“Yeah,” Cora scoffed. “I really don’t see that happening either.”

“Let’s get going,” Stiles interrupted as he pulled his messenger bag back on, not wanting to think about Scott at the moment, not when they had a bigger problem to deal with.

The Hales all nodded and started to follow, setting off by foot into the preserve. Stiles took the lead, being the only one able to see the path leading to Connor.

After about twenty minutes of steady jogging, at a pace the Hales were surprised Stiles could keep up with, they finally arrived in a clearing. Stiles halted at the very edge, Peter stopping to his left a little in front of him, Derek to his right a tad behind, and Cora a tad behind him. They all looked on the clearing, and at the center was a large tree with a hollow space near the bottom of it. Prowling around the tree was a man with light brown hair and broad shoulders. He was about the same size as Peter, a little smaller than Derek. With little thought, Stiles imagined a bubble of magic and light around them, keeping them from being detected.

“What the fuck?” Stiles whispered, looking at the tree instead of the lost Hale.

“The Nemeton,” Derek said back lowly.

“Didn’t look like that the last time I saw it,” Stiles shivered remembering all that had transpired with the nogitsune.

Derek stepped closer, so that they were shoulder to shoulder, before answering. “I heard that a man that identified himself as a Master Sorcerer came shortly after you had left, running Deaton out of town and purifying the Nemeton.”

“Damn,” Stiles said, looking on in awe and taking a step forward. “Stephen said he took care of it, but I didn’t know that ‘it’ included the Nemeton.” Stiles reached out with tendrils of magic, unconsciously reaching out with his hand as well. He could feel the magic of the Nemeton now, it felt so much better than the death and decay that it was entombed in before. He wondered why he didn’t sense the Nemeton’s magic. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt as electricity was sent back to him through the tendrils examining the tree. Stiles breath hitched and his hand dropped, his legs wobbling. Derek and Peter were right beside him, making sure he didn’t fall over.

“What is it?” Peter said, looking at Stiles intently.

“Ugh,” Stiles articulated. “They’ll know someone is here in a second, and they have a magic user of some kind. That’s why I didn’t know the Nemeton was here before I was basically in the clearing.”

As the Hales’ heads whipped over to the clearing, Stiles shrugged them off and dropped his magic that made them undetectable. They then watched as two feral looking ‘wolves exited the tree, one male and one female that looked to be related, with dirty looking clothes and hair a mess, sticking everywhere and covered in dirt, and faces that were in their beta shift. After the ‘wolves, a woman with pale ginger, almost blonde hair and a clean, regular outfit gracefully exited the hole. The man that had already been outside of the tree, presumably Connor, tensed and shifted, flashing red eyes at the Hales and Stile.

The first one to speak was Peter, standing taller and relaxing his muscles when the other alpha flashed his eyes. “This territory belongs to my pack,” Peter said with an air of calm but a low rumbling growl underneath. “You have intruded and caused enough death in my territory.”

At that, the alpha barked out a laugh. “The young ‘True Alpha’ that let me go free said that this was *his* territory.”

“That boy,” Peter spat the word, “is no real alpha. His eyes may glow red, but he did not earn the title nor the land. You are not welcome on this land. Leave,” Peter said with steel in his tone that made Derek and Cora subconsciously expose their necks to their alpha.

The two dirty ‘wolves flanked the alpha as he slowly strolled forward several feet. “I don’t think I will. I am as much a Hale wolf as you.”

That made Peter bark out a laugh. “Talia may have been able to seduce my older brother and charm her way into my alpha mother’s favor, but the only reason she was a Hale was because she was a conniving bitch. Apparently, you got her power hunger as well.”

Connor growled at that. “I can’t be power hungry if the power is rightfully mine. I am the first born of Talia Hale, old alpha of the Hale pack. This land, your title? It’s mine, and mine alone.”

“Mm,” Cora said in a mock thinking expression, “how ‘bout no, asshole?”

Connor snarled at her and took a step forward, making Cora square her shoulders while Derek slid closer to her, still slightly in front, and Peter stepped forward and in front of his pack and family. “You should learn respect, little sister.”

At this, Cora snarled right back. “You’re no brother of mine.”

“You shouldn’t lie either,” he growled, “or else maybe you’re just dumber than that ‘true alpha?’”

“How about we settle down a little bit?” Stiles called, sensing the mounting tension in Cora, who wasn’t always the most level-headed.

Connor turned to the Spark. “And just who might you be,” he drawled.

The red head piped up at this, stepping up so that she was next to the alpha. “A magic user. Their emissary possibly.”

“I’m just visiting,” Stiles answered. “There’s apparently been some pesky rodents going around trying to perform a land claiming ritual in Beacon Hills. You could sya I’m here to help the extermination process along.”

The red head sneered at him. “And how old are you exactly? You look like you’re barely old enough to be taken on as an apprentice.”

“Oh, trust me,” Stiles looked at the other magic user, steel in his eyes, “I’m much more intimidating than I look.”

Connor laughed again at this. “You look like you’d snap like a twig if one of us tackled you.” A creepy smile slowly spread across the alpha’s face. “In fact, let’s put that to the test.” Without taking his eyes off of Stiles, he said “Marco” in a commanding tone. Then the dirty werewolf to his right charged at Stiles after flashing his teeth and blue eyes.

While the Hales had slowly moved forward to face the threat, Stiles had stayed where he was observing the confrontation. He watched as the dirty ‘wolf quickly slipped past Peter and Derek, advancing on Stiles at a frightening pace.

Stiles just smirked at the ‘wolf, not tensing a muscle. When the werewolf was two feet away from Stiles, he seemed to hit an invisible force and a cracking sound echoed throughout the clearing. Stiles was standing there, perfectly content, with a bloodthirsty werewolf laying on the ground with his forehead slightly caved in and blood trickling from his hairline. A few of his fingers and toes were also broken from where they were the first to slam into the invisible barrier.

This seemed to have pissed off the other alpha, who knew, and he turned to his emissary. She nodded solemnly and took a step forward while Connor charged at Peter and Derek and the female ‘wolf charged Cora.

The other magic started to chant a spell that he knew was to summon hellfire. Stiles let himself be impressed for a second before he let his magic reach out towards the Nemeton, asking for permission, which was granted kindly and with thanks. He stretched his arms out on either side of himself and closed his eyes, pulling toward him branches, rocks, and leaves that had fallen. The branches and sticks were pulled toward Stiles, creating the infrastructure of his companion, with the rocks attaching as teeth and claws, while the leaves formed the outer appearance of his wolf. Stiles knelt down before the leaf wolf, Sassaba, quickly touching his forehead to hers and whispering “Protect me and mine. Protect the land below us.”

The leaf wolf huffed, looking at him with eyes that had an intelligence and personality that wasn’t his, and then turned around and charged at the other magic user, who was still too wrapped up in her spell to notice Sassaba charging at her. When she finally saw the wolf, it was too late. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped, spell forgotten in the moment. She didn’t even have time to scream before the leaf wolf leapt and clamped its stone teeth around her throat. A horrible crunching and gurgling sound echoed as the red head crumpled.

Connor had charged at Peter and Derek, knocking Derek back with a firm push to his chest, the dark bruise gone before it fully formed. The challenging alpha then leapt at Peter, who dodged out of the way and quickly rounded on Connor, locking him in a headlock. Connor swung his foot back, catching Peter’s delicate bits, making him loosen his hold. While Peter took a second to recuperate, Derek rounded on the alpha, clawing at his backs before backing off when Connor went to strike him, playing smart since he was going up against an alpha. While Connor was turned toward Derek, Peter got up and swiped his claws at his back over the still healing cuts, shredding the skin further. Connor roared at that, the pain seeming to egg him on. He turned back toward Peter and charged. This time Peter wasn’t able to dodge out of the way. The other alpha slammed his shoulders into Peter’s stomach, making them both tumble to the ground as Connor sunk his claws into both sides of Peter’s torso.

Derek growled low at this, marching up behind the foreign alpha on his alpha, sinking his claws into Connor’s back and throwing him off Peter, landing a few feet away. They all paused when they heard a horrible crunching and gurgling sound, turning towards the magic users to see the red head on the ground and a wolf made of leaves removing his teeth from her throat.

The female wolf charged at Cora and slammed into her, taking them both to the ground where they started to wrestle and swipe claws against the other as often as they good, occasionally snapping teeth. The wild female was able to swipe her claws against Cora’s stomach, not that deep, when they first landed on the ground, Cora underneath the challenging wolf. Cora bucked the wolf off and was able to catch the other females face with her claws as well as her opposite shoulder. The other female growled at that, Cora now on top of her and eventually Cora was able to grab both of the other wolf’s hands in one of her own, applying pressure that was almost enough to break the bone. Cora hooked her legs around the other wolf’s so that she wouldn’t be able to last out with them either. When Cora was positive that the other ‘wolf was secure, she raised one hand, prepared to claw out this bitch’s throat. Before Cora landed the blow, the sound of bone and flesh crunching and someone gurgling on blood sounded. Both ‘wolves were not expecting a wolf made up of leaves to have killed the other pack’s emissary.

While everyone was distracted by the death of the red head and the appearance of Sassaba, no one noticed the appearance of another wolf in the treeline, almost as dirty as Connor’s other betas. The other wolf examined the scene quickly, not noticing the Sassaba from where he was positioned, before aiming himself toward the boy with brown hair, pale skin, and moles, who seemed to be the most vulnerable, human and with the other ‘wolves occupied. The last beta was across the clearing in a short amount of time, the others still looking at the dead emissary and the leaf wolf. The first to notice the other ‘wolf was Derek who shouted, “Stiles watch out!” drawing the attention of the other Hales. This notified Stiles of the threat but also allowed for the opposing pack to get the upper hand once more. Connor took advantage of the distraction, aiming a tackle at the blue-eyed beta this time, claws sinking into the betas back. Derek made a small wounded sound, paralyzed by surprise and worry for Stiles and Cora. Peter took note quickly, taking one look at Stiles, who didn’t look worried and nodded, before turning back to Derek and ripping the alpha off of his nephew, snarling all the while. Derek collapsed when the alpha’s claws were removed, and Peter only took a moment to check them before turning his attention back to the other alpha.

Cora turned toward the others when Derek shouted to Stiles. Before she found out what he was shouting about, the beta underneath her rolled over, dislodging Cora, and sunk her fangs into Cora’s forearm and ripping her hands out of Cora’s grasp when they weakened enough. Cora snarled at her, jerking away, ignoring the pain of her flesh ripping even more, and sunk her claws in either of the other beta’s calf, tightening her grip and tossing the other beta as far as she could. The female beta slammed into her alpha’s back, making them both fall.

Stiles looked toward Derek when he shouted for him, wincing when Connor tackled Derek, but turning around to see that Connor had yet another beta that was charging right toward them. When Peter looked over at him, Stiles nodded, portraying that he was fine and that Peter needed to help Derek. Stiles turned to fully face the charging beta, Sassaba already at his side and asking for permission to attack with her tilted head. Stiles sent her a small smile and nodded.

This time, the leaf wolf attacked and retreated several times before going in for the kill. Sassaba swiped her claws against the beta’s calf, and then side, and then ankle, seemingly laughing in the way only an animal can, before circling around the beta, pushing him into the ground and clamping its stone teeth around the back of his neck. After the beta struggle to get out of Sassaba’s grip for several moments, she finally lost patience (you could see it in her eyes and body language) and clamped her teeth down as hard as she could, crushing the beta’s neck and killing him. 

Stiles turned back to see that the alpha and his beta had been slammed into each other, wounds suffered on both sides Derek especially didn’t look good, lying motionless on the ground. Stiles decided then that he had had enough of this fight, deciding to let his carefully honed control loosen to take care of the remaining threats. Sassaba returned to his side and he absentmindedly placed a hand at the top of her head, conveying for her to stop and stay. He closed his eyes and quickly reached inside of himself, using his own spark, which didn’t always listen to his conscious thought but was much more powerful per unit than other Energies. He opened his eyes, which were knowing white with a faint glow and boomed “ENOUGH!” before slamming down the power he had gathered on top of both of their heads, the magic seeping through their skull and liquifying their brain, a mixture of a clear jelly fluid and blood leaking from their ears, nose, mouth, and eyed.

The Hale gaped at Stiles. They had known that he was powerful, but not summon a leaf wolf and liquifying someone’s brain seemingly without all that much effort.

After a moment, Stiles’ eyes faded back to their natural brown and his shoulders slumped, eyes drooping as he swayed for a moment. When he opened his eyes, the Hales were surrounding him, looking awed and worried. “It’s fine,” he said, then continued when they didn’t look convinced. “I just used my Personal magical Energies for those two,” he said waving in the general direction of the smoothie-brains, “and those are a little more tiring, though more powerful”

“It’s seems you’re a much better Spark than a ‘wolf, darling,” Peter drawled.

Stiles chuckled at that. “Thanks, creeper wolf. That means a lot coming from you,” Stiles said in a mocking tone but his eyes and heart portrayed that he wasn’t all that mocking.

The moment was interrupted when growling was heard at the edge of the clearing. The Hales and Stiles turned to see Scott and his pack, Isaac and Kira on one side of him, and Liam and Lydia, who Stiles was surprised to see in the forest, on the opposite side. What doesn’t surprise him though is that both Lydia and Scott seemed pissed.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Scott growled, eyes flashing red and he advanced.

“Easy Fido,” Stiles said in a cold tone, banishing his leaf wolf companion, not wanting Scott to see her. “We were just cleaning up a mess that you decided to ignore.”

Scott took a menacing step toward Stiles, face so distorted in disgust and hate that Stiles had to stop his legs from stepping backward. “The pack said they wouldn’t cause any more trouble and would leave.”

“And yet they were still here,” Stiles challenged.

Scott scoffed, looking at Stiles like he didn’t know who he was. “They probably didn’t get a chance yet, they had been here for a while after all. For all I know, you went after them purposefully so that you could try to claim the land as your own.”

Stiles scoffed right back. “First off, yeah right. You and I both know that they weren’t gonna stop killing. But apparently it’s your policy to give *everyone* a second chance even when they don’t deserve one. Except for me, that is.”

Scott took another step forward, Peter stepped up slightly in front of Stiles when he did. “You seem to have no respect for those that have more authority and are better for you. This is *my* land, and you need to back off. *I’m* the true alpha, and you’re nothing but a danger to my pack if this mayhem has anything to say. And you,” Scott turned his attention toward Peter. “You’re no real alpha, you were never meant to *be* an alpha at all. You’re just a beta on a power trip with a weak ass pack. You are both and you’re pack are no longer welcome on *my* territory.”

“This is *not* your territory,” Cora snarled. “This is Hale territory. You don’t know what it means to be a ‘wolf, to be a *good* alpha. You don’t even want to be a werewolf, you see it as a curse. So why is it that you’re suddenly better than everyone else?”

Scott growled at her. “Because I *am* better and I didn’t ask for the Bite, I didn’t *want* it, but now I have a responsibility to my betas.”

“Who are fucking miserable,” Cora snapped.

“Every good alpha knows that an alpha’s first priority is the safety, wellbeing, and happiness of the pack. An alpha is *for* their pack, not the other way around,” Peter said.

Scott just looked at Peter like he was something far less than himself, “You’re not a real alpha, though. I am, and a True Alpha at that.”

Stiles just shook his head at Scott. “This is going nowhere,” he said, and then looked towards the Hales. “Let’s go.”

This time, it was Lydia who spoke up. “Yes,” she said coldly, “run away. It’s what you’ve always been good at, leaving everyone else behind to deal with *your* mess.”

Stiles made sure that none of the hurt seeped into his expression. He and Lydia had grown close in a friend way after a while of the supernatural. He probably shouldn’t be surprised though, she had also done nothing when Scott had injured him.

Peter shook his head and started to retreat, Stiles following his lead with Derek and Cora right behind them. They made sure that they never fully turned their backs on the other pack and that they could still see them. For Stiles, this might have once been paranoia, but now he wasn’t so sure.

~~

When they arrive back at the pack house, everyone is exhausted. Still, Stiles makes them drive back to his house so that the sheriff knows that they are okay and can help them with first aid. During the car ride, Cora drives since she is the least injured of the wolves and not magically drained like Stiles. Peter is in the passenger seat and Stiles is in the back with Derek, who is still really weak and taking the longest to heal because of the alpha wounds. While they all ask questions about his magic that he is happy to answer, Stiles places his hand on the worst of Derek’s wounds and draws magic from the land and the Nemeton, both giving to him freely in gratitude, making the process of healing go quite a bit faster.

When they get back to the John’s house, everyone piles into the living room and wounds are wrapped up as they explain what happened to John. Afterwards, everyone except the sheriff, who excused himself to sleep upstairs, settles in for a movie that Cora chose, some historical drama, slowly drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, they all slowly awake to wounds that have fully healed and magical exhaustion that is gone. John had already left for work, leaving a note on the fridge and breakfast in the fridge that could quickly be reheated, “Don’t think I didn’t see the bacon, Dad,” Stiles mumbled.

While everyone was eating the doorbell rang. Stiles was definitely confused as to why none of the wolves had noticed sooner. When Stiles glanced at the Hales, they were all confused and tense because they couldn’t sense who was at the door. Stiles slowly got up to answer the door, keeping a tight grip on his magic just in case, while the Hales flanked behind him.

When Stiles slung the door open, he was greeted by Scott, Lydia, and Kira.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked bluntly, unsure about what this was.

Scott looked him dead in the eye and said, “I told you that you needed to get off my territory.”

Before anyone could do anything, Deaton appears out of nowhere behind Stiles, placing a metal collar on his neck that feels like it is burning his skin.

“You didn’t really think I’d let it go that you sent a sorcerer after me, did you,” Deaton said mockingly into Stiles ear as he tried to claw at the collar, his magic not responding to him. “Tsk, tsk.”

Lydia then blows wolfsbane in Peter’s face, knocking him out instantly. At the same time, Kira knocks out Derek with the same wolfsbane, and Scott harshly grabs Cora, muttering “You should’ve leaned some respect” into her ear and then slamming her head onto the wall.

Stiles looks on grimy, unable to do anything because of his lack of magic right then as well as the pain so excruciating that he ends up passing out. The last thing he hears before the darkness consumes him is Lydia’s voice mumbling, “Now you’ll get what you deserve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY had a fun time writing this chapter, though I'm not sure how I did wit the fight scene, I'm not very good at those.
> 
> ALSO: The Lydia in this is jealous and bitter that Stiles escaped when he did. Some of these characters may or may not get a little bit of redemtion, though not Scott or Deaton.
> 
> Also, Sterek BROmace and Steter BROmance goign on


	13. A Torture Roon, Really? How Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a closer look into the minds of the pack and some non-graphic torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this took so long, my brain has so many other ideas bouncing around that it's hard to find one idea and just stick to it and I've been having a little trouble writing. You'll definetely have a couple more chapters this week, though, don't you worry.
> 
> Also, I've figure out how html css works, yay me, lmao.

Stiles woke with a start, gasping and jerking awake. The first thing that he felt was a pounding in his head and a heavy burning sensation around his neck. His hands instinctively reaching for his neck, fingers touching the cold metal around his throat. He gasped and then jerked forward, or at least tried to. A chain jangled behind him, jerking his collar and with it his head back, the back of his skull bouncing off of the wood column he was chained to. He looked down, seeing that his hands were bound in some type of iron, and probably runed to hell to make sure that he wouldn’t be able to reach or use his magic. Stiles then looked around, finding Derek and Cora chained up to one side of him and Peter chained to the other. It looked like the werewolves had been awake for a little bit. They all seemed relatively unharmed, or perhaps healed, and Deaton and the other pack weren’t present.

Derek was the first to say anything, calling out, “Stiles? Are you okay?”

Stiles answered in a grunt while trying to gather his wits. After a moment, Stiles finally responded, “I think I’m good. The collar doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it did when Deaton first put it on me.” Stiles looked around, checking over the others closer to see if they were really okay, they seemed to be more beat up than would be if they hadn’t been touched after they had all been knocked out. Peter looked the best, probably due to his alpha healing, though he did still have a few small wounds that didn’t heal. Cora looked quite a bit more beat up probably due to the attitude that she had, especially when dealing with McCall. God, even thinking about him made Stiles blood boil. Derek seemed to be a little less injured than Cora, he had some scrapes on his face and his torso was pretty torn up, but at least his face wasn’t as swollen as Cora’s. 

“How long have I been out?” Stiles asked, looking from one to the other before settling on Peter. “And what happened to you guys?” Stiles asked.

Peter sighed before answering. “You’ve been out about six hours. And during that time McCall’s little ‘pack,’” Peter sneered the last word, “decided to have some fun trying to torture information about what we are apparently planning to do with *his* territory. I knew that the boy was dumb but, honestly, he’s outdone himself this time.”

Before anyone else can do anything, the large metal and wooden door creaks open and down the wooden stairs walk Deaton and McCall and behind them stands Lydia, who seemed to hate Stiles for some unfathomable reason. If anyone should be angry it should be Stiles since Lydia had been like a sister to him before he had been kicked out of the pack and abandoned by his friends, people he had thought were his family, his _pack. ___

__Lydia sneered at him, “Sleeping Beauty finally decide to grace us with his presence?” Stiles didn’t know whether to glare at Lydia or simply look hurt towards her. Cora and Peter simply glare at her, while Derek snarled. Deaton simply looked down at Derek with fake sympathy in his eyes._ _

__“Now, now,” Deaton said. “None of that, dogs need to learn who their master is.” That, in turn, caused three sets of growls to echo throughout the bleak room, Stiles’ lips curling up in his own silent snarl. “I’ve met a lot of your kind and in the end you’re always the same, wild beasts masquerading as men yet subject to your baser instincts.” Behind him, Scott was looking confused. As if sensing what Scott was thinking, Deaton turned toward him and said, “I of course mean ‘wolves who were born, since they inherently don’t know what it means to be truly human, bitten ‘wolves, on the other hand, sometimes understand ever more acutely what it means to be human.” Scott, being the naïve idiot that he is, simply believed the man. Stiles really wanted to bang his head on something._ _

__Deaton straightens up and turns back towards Stiles and the Hales. Before Deaton can continue whatever villain monologue he had planned, Stiles speaks up. “Not that this isn’t _super _interesting, but I really couldn’t care less all about your hatred for werewolves. What I’d really the to know is how you got back in to this area, Strange banned you from stepping food on land that housed a Nemeton or any other powerful magical structure or portal.”___ _

____Deaton simply smirked down at Stiles. “Exactly, Mr. Stilinski. I cannot step foot into Beacon Hills, yet my feet have not touched the land. I know quite a handy little spell, kind of like astral projection but so much better. My mind is here yet my body is still in the shitty little town that I was forced to live in. And this body,” Deaton looked down at himself. “Oh, so much better than my own, tweaked to fit all of my specifications and powered with the help of our very own true alpha’s spark. Scott was just devastated when you left and then sent someone to get rid of his emissary. We’ve been in contact since my banishment and I’ve been waiting for you to come back. And I’ve confirmed to Scott what he already knew, that you’re a threat and that your magic was corrupted by the nogitsune. Really, you all did me a favor, I’m much more dangerous like this.” Stiles really didn’t like the glint in Deaton’s eyes._ _ _ _

____“My magic isn’t corrupted, you piece of shit! The nogitsune may have been attracted to me because of my Spark, but all the nogitsune did was take over my body. It had its own magic.’’ At this point, Stiles was seething. How _dare _this sad excuse for a Druid and ever sadder excuse for an alpha call his magic tainted because of the nogitsune, a trauma that had left him scarred forever and was a result of the same shitty Druid that was manipulating McCall once again.___ _ _ _

______This time, Scott was the one to answer. “Stop lying, Stiles!” He yelled. “All you ever do is lie! I can’t believe that I ever trusted you, ever thought of you as pack. You are _nothing. _You’re a disgrace and you hurt or kill _everyone _that is close to you! Look at what happened to your own mother, to Allison!!”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles jerked against his chains, wanting to lunge at Scott and make him regret the horrible things that he was spewing. “ _You _are the one who is nothing Scott,” Stiles said in a voice that was deceptively calm. “You became an alpha and then all of a sudden you are so much better than everyone else, yet you refuse to see the truth, even now, to do what has to be done. The Allison that _I _knew, who tried to make up for the atrocities that her family had done, would be so disappointed, _disgusted _with you, Scott.”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room and Stiles head became a little fuzzy, he thought that he really should have expected the hit. Scott knelt down in front of him, grabbing his chin harshly in one of his hands, snarling in his face. Scott seemed too far gone in his rage to be able to speak to Stiles. After a moment of their little stare off, Scott roughly let go of Stiles’ chin, Stiles exhaling and sagging in relief, and turned toward Deaton and Lydia. Looking to Lydia he said, “Have Isaac and Liam bring him upstairs, it’s time for him to contribute. We’ll get the information out of him somehow, and hopefully he’ll have learned his lesson by then.” Lydia sent Stiles a smug, evil smirk as she left, Deaton following behind her with a look that said he thought he had won._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After getting three worried looks from the ‘wolves and him, Stiles said “It’ll be fine guys, _I’ll _be fine.” Stiles stared into Scott’s red eyes, “It you think I’m gonna be here long, you’ve got another thing coming. My friends are gonna be here soon and they are _not _going to be happy.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Isaac and Liam descended down the stairs, Isaac looking smug, being a werewolf had definitely helped him grow into his bloodthirstiness, much like Scott; Liam was simply blinded by everything that Scott preached with him being a ‘True Alpha’ as his only real explanation. They hoist Stiles up, removing the chain from the wood column while they drag him up the stairs, Stiles only struggling a little bit, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to escape the two werewolves without his magic. At the last few steps, Stiles looked over his shoulder at the struggling ‘wolves, sending them what was hopefully a reassuring smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The room that they dragged Stiles into was bare except for a table full of tools and chains attached to the wall and ceiling. “Well, this looks like a room full of fun and giggles,” Stiles muttered under his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Isaac smirked as he slammed Stiles against the wall, causing him to groan. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll be giggling soon,” Isaac said as he chained him to the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Not soon after that, Scott entered their torture chamber and things proceeded as normal. There was some punches and claws, saving the really bad instruments for later, while Stiles volleyed some sarcastic comments at his torturers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ugh, you’re really making those Argents proud ain’t you,” Stiles slurred, glaring at Scott through half closed, due to swelling, eyes. That earned him claws, this time from Scott, being raked down the right side of his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You still haven’t learned when to shut the fuck up,” Scott snarled as Stiles tried not to cry out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“And you still haven’t learned who you should really trust. Really, Scott? Deaton? After everything he’s done? Everything he _hasn’t _done?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________This time the response was Isaac, after a look from Scott, who dragged a claw from Stiles’ forehead, down to his jaw and throat, making Stiles hiss in pain. Isaac just smirked, licking the blood from his claw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You don’t know anything, Stiles,” Scott responded, much calmer than he was a minute ago. “You’re not who you were when we were sixteen. You’re tainted now, corrupted. Your evil is not something that I can just stand aside and let happen, not in my territory. And I will not let you take my territory and give it to Peter Hale,” Scott spat the last two words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m not trying to take your fucking territory,” Stiles yelled, earning a punch from Isaac that made his teeth and jaw ache._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Now, now,” Isaac tsked, “Lying is a sin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Stiles bared his teeth at Isaac. “I thought being a dickbag was a sin as well.” Which probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say, since that earned him claws in his gut. Isaac twisted his hand while looking at Stiles, unimpressed but smug. “I cannot wait until my friends get here,” Stiles muttered quietly as he got more and more lightheaded, “they’re gonna beat the shit out of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Scott simply looked down at Stiles, mostly metaphorically with how much Stiles was slumping against the wall. “I’m a True Alpha, Stiles. I came into power without having to kill, because of my righteous will and morals. I am the epitome of what is good, Stiles. You’re _friends, _who are probably just as corrupt as you, will not be able to stand against me.” Yeah, Stiles was really not gonna be able to stomach this ‘Werewolf Jesus’ shit much longer.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You’re not ‘Werewolf Jesus,’ Scott. _Jesus. _You’re not better than everyone else. You’re a ‘True Alpha’ because you’re stubborn as shit and think you’re better than everyone else. And Deaton has taken advantage of your optimistic and naively trusting personality. _Scott, _” Stiles pleads, “just think about what you’re doing. It isn’t right.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Scott just looked sadly down at Stiles. “Stiles, of course what I’m doing is right.” Before Stiles could respond to Scott, he struck out at Stiles and Stiles was once again consumed by darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Stiles woke up much slower than the first time he woke up in whatever basement Scott had him in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“…ey, hey, Stiles? Are you okay?” That was Peter’s voice. Stiles let his head loll to the left to look at Peter, sending him a small smile that was, from the look on Peter’s face, not convincing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Do you know how long we’ve been here?” Stiles slurred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Peter thought for a second before finally answering, “They had you upstairs for quite a while and you’ve been unconscious for a bit. We’re getting really close to twenty-four hours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Stiles exhaled. “Okay. Then my friends should be, at most, another day. I check in with Steve regularly and Tony has my phone hooked up to send alerts if anything happens. Barring any major life or death situations on their end, they should definitely know by now. Though I’m not sure what they did to my phone. Hopefully it’s on, or was on while they were at this location.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Are your friends going to be able to handle three werewolves, on an alpha, a banshee, and an evil… whatever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Stiles huffed out a short laugh, groaning when his ribs protested. “Hell, yeah. My friends are big time. Steve’s definitely gonna be here, he gets super protective when I’m in danger,” Stiles definitely had his love-sick face on. “Stephen as well, especially if he knows that Deaton’s involved. Clint is gonna want to be here, Uncle Phil too if his work isn’t pressing. And if both of them are here, Nat’s definitely gonna want to be here. They’ll probably have Bruce stay behind, don’t need that much fire power, and if Thor’s on world he’ll definitely want to be there as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Peter raised one defined eyebrow. “Thor?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Steve?” Cora asked in a teasing and suggestive manner, making Stiles look down and blush. Derek just looked dumbstruck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Yeah, I’ve got no worries here. I don’t think that they’ll go as far as are lives being honestly threatened.” Stiles paused, thinking for a minute and getting a tad more nervous. “At least not the Scott that I knew, that thinks that the best thing about him is that he became an alpha without having to kill. But it’s been a while and the Scott now seems to place more belief on the fact that since he is a ‘True Alpha,’ that means that everything he does is right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“That sounds about right,” Derek grunted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Stiles sighed, a long suffering one, and attempted to sag down, only for the chain attached to the column to pull on his collar and choke him. “Never mind, them,” Stiles muttered to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Thankfully the pack and Deaton still seemed to need their beauty sleep, evil sleep?, so they were left alone for several hours after that. Apparently, they all really valued a good chunk of sleep. They’ve really all grown, Stiles thought sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Stiles and the Hales were also able to get a good few hours of sleep as well, well, as good as it gets when you’re chained up with iron for Stiles, ouch motherfucker, and wolfsbane for the ‘wolves, leaving them with a lovely constant burning sensation. After a few hours, they were awoken by Scott, Isaac, and Lydia walking down the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Rise and shine, mongrels,” Lydia chirped. She then looked over to Scott. “Who will we be starting with today, Scott?” After Scott sent her a look, she looked a little angry, but then tilted her head down and to the side, “Alpha,” the word rolling off of her tongue like it physically hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Scott peered at the chained individuals in front of him, thinking. “Well, we ended with Stiles last night. How about we start with him today?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Lydia sent Stiles a vicious smile. “My pleasure,” she said in a voice so cold Stiles shivered. As Scott and Isaac hauled Stiles up, Stiles decided that, for now, he’d try to keep his mouth shut, sending one last (not so) reassuring look as he ascended the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The torture room was as drab as it was last night, the torture just as interactive, though it did seem to be much more enthusiastic with Lydia here, which still confused and hurt Stiles. The girl he had once been so convinced that he loved, then the girl that was almost like a sister to him. After the third time that fucking _Scott _had to tell her to pull back, Stiles finally ccracked.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Why do you h-hate me so much, Lyds?” He asked, the old nickname rolling off his tongue before he thought better of it. That, in turn, led to another dagger slicing him, this time his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You don’t get to call me that anymore,” she hissed as she advanced on him, placing the blade at his throat this time. “You left! You left so you don’t get to call me that anymore!” She sounded so angry and frustrated, and she even looked like she was going to cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Stiles sighed. “What other choice did I have, Lydia?” He asked quietly, looking into her eyes. “You saw what Scott did to me, could I have really stayed not knowing what Scott would have done to me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Scott interrupted before any more could be said. Growling, he said, “Lydia,” Stiles recognized the alpha command in his voice. “He’s not the same Stiles that we used to know. All he is now is evil.” When he saw that Lydia was still looking at Stiles unsure, he growled again, “Remember who’s in charge here, Martin.” Lydia then looked down, whimpering quietly and tilting her neck toward the alpha. “I’m your Alpha,” God, Stiles could hear the capital letter, “a True Alpha and you will _not _disobey or disrespect me.” In the corner, Isaac was on the ground and cowering under the effect of the angry alpha and his alpha voice, not that Scott noticed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“God, Scott,” Stiles couldn’t hold it in any longer. “That’s _not _how you act like a leader. You’re a tyrant! You can’t just force people to obey you!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Scott roared, and the sheer volume of it made Stiles cringe backwards, impeded by the wall and the chains. “I am the True Alpha, I _can _and _will _do whatever I see fit! You and your corrupted magic cannot sway me!”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________During Scott’s mini-tantrum, everyone failed to notice that behind the McCall pack, a golden portal shimmered into existence and out of it stepped a man in a red cloak stepped through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“My magic is certainly not corrupted,” the man said, startling the group into turning his way where he was standing calm and relaxed. “How about we have a go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Scott tensed and growled, shifting down into defensive position. Before he lunged forward, several more figures emerged. Stiles was really glad that the room was far bigger than it needed to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Thank God,” Stiles sighed, slumping down in relief, not even caring about the tugging of his chains. His eyes scanned over the new arrivals until he found the blue eyes that he was looking for, a small smile spreading across his throbbing face. “What took you so long?” he asked cheekily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time when it came to the torture scenes, so i just made it as non-graphic as possible. We'll see how the fight scene goes next week.
> 
> ALSO: I WANT YOUR OPINION
> 
> Derek needs to be with somebody! He needs love and happiness. Right now I'm leaning toward the possibility of some polyamory with Stiles/Steve/Derek, though I'm not sure. One reader likes the idea of Bruce/Derek, but what do _you _think?__


End file.
